Outlaws Chasin' Outlaws
by UnexpendableJewel
Summary: "So let me see if I get this right! We're going all the way to California, try and track down Cole, who thinks were dead, bring him back to Texas and collect the wanted bounty to clear our names?" "Right" "Oh good I thought I MISSED SOMETHING!" Join the gang on this new adventure! What crazy mishaps lie in store? No one knows what the hells gonna' happen next...ButchXOC SEQUAL!
1. Chapter 1

The four notorious outlaws were sitting around a small fire beside the rivers edge. Each one looking more tired than the other. They all looked like hell...soaking wet and cold. John had laid his hat and jacket out to dry, leaving his mask in place. Tonto was rubbing his hands together trying to heat up the icy digits. Isabelle was sitting shoulder to shoulder with Butch on the other side of the fire. She was still frozen to the bone...something even her own fire could not cure. Thankfully though she could use it to make them a fire! John was looking around at each of them, waiting for someone to say something...anything. Feeling the awkward closing in on him he clapped his hands together to speak.

"Sooo...how's about everybody explaining how they know each other" he asked with raised eyebrows. They all just looked at him like he was crazy, but it didn't seem to phaze him any.

"Okay then, I'll start" he said turning to face Butch. Isabelle didn't know where this was gonna go but she knew if John or Tonto pushed the wrong buttons, Butch's rage was not taken lightly...by anyone.

"I know Tonto from the train I was on when your gang ambushed it" he said accusingly. Butch just smirked and turned to Tonto, who was looking into the fire.

"Why were you on that train" Butch asked, watching the Indian look up at him. Isabelle already knew about why Tonto was so dessperate to find Butch or Cole...but he had never told them. Outloud and in detail. The Comanche reached into his pocket and pulled out the silver pocket watch he always carried...throwing it to Butch across the fire.

"That...is why" Tonto said with a fire in his own voice. Butch looked at the watch for a few moments, then opened it to look inside. Carved into the silver inside were a ser of initials...L C. Isabelle could see a look cross Butch's face...he remembered.

"Your that Comanche...the kid?" Butch asked looking up at Tonto with wide eyes. Tonto simply nodded and looked back down at the fire.

"I knew you would be on train, that is why I on train" he explained. Butch looked back down at the watch in his hands...Cole had given it to the child as a trade for showing them the silver mines...and then Cole-doing what he had done.

"You've been lookin' fer' me...haven't cha" Butch said tossing the watch back. Tonto caught the silver watch and tucked it back into his pocket. Then he looked back up into Butch's eyes and before he could even speak, Butch said something he didn't expect.

"...It was Cole..." he said softly, almost as though he was thinking back to the day. Tonto stared at him and leaned forward, listening intently. John even leaned forward as well, looking like a child listening to a story. Isabelle could feel Butch's breathing hitch in his throat slightly.

"He said..._'Why hope that no one else finds it? Why not make sure no one else can_'...he said that we could keep it all a secret. I told him he was crazy if he thought I would murder an entire tribe for no reason...the silver was useless to the Comanche tribe, but he said it didn't matter" he said slowly, explaining everything to them. Tonto got a sorrowfull look in his eyes as he remembered that day as well. Butch thought back to the memories of that day...

_Flashback_

_Butch watched as Cole ran his hand over the massive stone wall of silver. It looked like a mountain to most...but there was raw silver bedded deep within its walls. Looking back behind him he could see the small Indian boy that had shown them where the river began...messing with the pocket watch Cole had given to him. Turning back he could see Cole picking up pieces of the large chunks of silver._

_"Ha! ha! You seein' this Butch! We gonna' be rich!" he cried out in joy packing the silver into his pack. Butch grabbed a chunk of silver and examined it, the same stuff his scarred tooth was now made off. Picking up a few more pieces and stuffing them into his bag, he heard Cole whisper to him._

_"You know what we gotta' do right?" he said quietly so the boy wouldn't hear him. Butch raised an eyebrow at him in question, not knowing what the man was talking about. Cole nodded towards the small child._

_"Can't risk someone else finding this mine Butch..." he said taking out his gun. Butch looked at him then glanced at the small boy._

_"Lets just leave n' come back, hope no one finds it" he said trying to convince the man to not do what he thought he was gonna do. Cole just grinned and took out a bag of bullets._

_"Why hope that no one else finds it? Why not make sure no one else can?" he said closing his gun. Butch looked at him like he was crazy, he can't be serious..._

_"Cole...if you think I'm gonna kill an entire tribe over silver-"_

_"Than don't look!" Cole said turning around and walking away towards the horses. Butch watched him leave on his horse, riding off back towards the mountain pass...and he feared what the man was going to do..._

_Looking back towards the boy, he could see him looking back, a smile on his face. Butch felt a small tug at his heart...such an innocent child...he couldn't let Cole kill him in cold blood. Walking over to the boy Butch stopped infront of him, kneeling down to his level._

_"Say boy...why don't you go off and see if you can find us somem' ta' eat" he asked softly. The child smiled and nodded quickly. Butch tried to smile but couldn't...standing up he ruffled the boys hair and watched him take off to his horse. Once the child was outta' sight he ran over to his own horse and jumped on his back. If he huried...mabey he could stop Cole._

_But he was already too late..._

_Butch could see the smoke from the tribes site on the river. Riding down to the rivers edge he could see it...or...what was left of it. Cole was standing behind an Indian woman, his blade against her throat. Butch looked on in horror as Cole sliced through her skin...her blood running down his hands. As she hit the ground Cole looked up to where Butch was standing. A cruel smile on his face. The camp was in ruin, most all the tents burned to the ground. Bodies spread out all over...the women and other children laying face down in the dirt. Bullets lodged into their backs. Walking up to where Cole was standing Butch had the sudden urge to kill the man himself...how could anyone be so heartless and cruel. Cole looked up at Butch and smirked._

_"...the boy?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Butch looked at him and then back to the carnage around him. Then he looked down beside him to something lying in the river...a black crow..._

_"I...took care of it..." he said staring at the bird. Even a small helpless creature didn't stand a chance against the rath of this monster. Cole grinned and nodded in satisfaction._

_"I knew you could do it" he said turning to walk away. Butch looked up from the dead animal, his blue eyes holding a sorrowfull look in them. He felt sorry for the boy...but there was nothing he could do for him now._

_Turning around he walked back to his horse...and away from the nightmare before him..._

_End Flashback_

Isabelle couldn't believe what she had heard. From the sounds of it, this happened not long after that snake had killed her family. John was looking into the fire with a distant look in his eyes...how could any man do that? Kill an entire tribe just for a chunk of rock? Tonto was staring at Butch from across the fire. He now understood everything...

"That...is why you sent me away?" he asked quietly. Butch just nodded and leaned back against the log he was propped against. Isabelle watched him silently, her eyes studying him. Even as those horrible memories flooded his mind he was still calm and collected. Tonto just looked down at the fire as the information settled. Isabelle reached for Butch's hand and wrapped hers around his own. John watched them silently...seeing her wrap her hand in his. Then it made more since as to why she was so invested in finding him as well as Cole...

_'She loves him'_

he thought smirking at the strange couple sitting across from him. Then a sudden thought popped into his head...where were their horses?

"Hey, has anyone seen Phantom or spirit horse?" he asked looking around. Tonto shook his head and looked around as well. Butch stared at John for a moment before asking,

"Spirit horse?"

"Yeaaa, its a long story" John said shrugging his shoulders. Isabelle smiled and stood up, letting go of Butch's hand. They all looked up at her as she let out an ear peircing whistle, one that rang out across the desert. John covered his ears in pain and clenched his eyes shut!

"Godddd Damn Belle!" he yelled shaking his head. Isabelle grinned and sat back down, waiting silently. After a minute or so they could hear a noise in the distance, the sound of hooves. Tonto turned around and saw two horses running towards them, one being a large black giant and the other ghost white. John smiled as the horses walked up to them, each heading to its owner. Phantom stopped behind Isabelle and Butch, nosing the outlaws.

"Yea yea I see ya'" Butch said petting the giant. Isabelle smirked and rubbed on Phantoms ears. Tonto stood up and greeted the white steed by ruffling his hair playfully.

"Good horse" he said into its ear, the spirit horse simply shook his head and nuzzeled Tonto's hand. Isabelle stood up and took out the blankets she carried from Phantom's saddlebags, tossing one over to the boys.

"Here, we'll leave by sunrise tomorrow" she said laying out her blanket. The men nodded and John spread out the blanket onto the ground. Tonto layed down on one side as far from John as he could get! John did the exact same on his side, leaving a large chunk of blanket between them! Isabelle rolled her eyes and finsihed spreading out the blanket for her and Butch.

Stretching out she watched Butch roll over onto his back, crossing his arms behind his head and pulling his hat down over his eyes. Smiling she watched the horses bed down beside them, Phantom behind her watching her silently. Lying down she couldn't help herself...she layed her head in the crook of Butch's arm and layed beside him for warmth. All in all, she guessed today wasen't all that bad.

"Night gang" she said glancing over at John and Tonto. The two looked like little kid brothers fighting to not touch each other.

"Mmmm...nigh' Belle" she heard John mumble quietly. Tonto grunted a short 'night' before falling asleep as well. Looking up she could see Butch breathing evenly...he was already asleep. Smirking she relaxed and watched the fire burn beside her...wondering what tomorrow would bring. Then suddenly out of nowhere she heard John speak again.

"I don't know bout' y'all...but we are the weirdest gang I've ever seen..."


	2. Old Friends

Isabelle woke up to something breathing near her head, and looking up she saw Phantom standing over her...his nose a mere three inches from her own.

"What?" she asked whipping the sleep from her eyes. Phantom just stared at her for a few moments and then simply walked away. Isabelle rolled her eyes and looked around her. Butch was still sleeping beside her having not moved from his spot at all. He looked peacefull for once, and she was thankfull for that. Standing up she stretched her arms looking out over the river. It wasen't even sunrise yet...damn. Turning around she looked at John and Tonto...and had to grab her mouth to keep from bursting into laughter! The two men were tangled up in a mess of arms and legs as close as they could get, Tonto snoring lightly while holding onto John's arm like a child, and John drooling a little bit. Isabelle couldn't help it, she stepped back and kneeled down to Butch, tapping his arm slightly.

"Butch! Wake up!" she whispered loudly, trying to wake the sleeping man. Butch lifted up his hat and raised an eyebrow at her in question.

"What?"

"Shhhh...look" she said pointing over to where the other two were sleeping. Sitting up on his arms he glanced over to them...and busted up laughing! Seeing the two men in a lovers hold was priceless! At the sudden comotion John and Tonto woke up slightly, glancing at each other...then seeing how close they were-

"The Hell?!" John yelled pushing away from the Indian, Tonto scrambling backwards to get away! Isabelle fell down on the ground holding her sides giggling. John looked over at her and Butch and glared, knowing that this was going to come back to haunt him...

"Why didn't y'all wake us up?!" he asked accussingly. Butch held up is hands still smiling, that was one hell of a way to start the day. Isabelle looked over to John and simply shrugged! Tonto stood up and dusted himself off while glaring at John.

"You violate Kemosahbee! Have you no heard of personal space?" he asked with a smirk. John was at a loss for words...he just threw his hands up in the air in defeat...

"I give up with you people" he said gathering his things. Isabelle grinned and rolled up the blankets to put away.

"Hey, wheres my hat?" John asked suddenly, looking all around him.

"More important, where spirit horse?" Tonto asked looking around them. Isabelle glanced over to Phantom and didn't see the white steed anywhere...weird-

"Boys, I think I found em'" they heard Butch say. Turning around they all saw him pointing up the hill to a large tree full of apples...with the spirit horse IN the tree wearing the Rangers white hat, just munchin' away! Isabelle raised an eyebrow questioningly...how in the hell did he get up there? John couldn't believe it, his horse stole his hat! Tonto just shook his head silently.

"Something very wrong with that horse..."

"So let me see if I get this right, four outlaws tryin' ta' track down a now wanted man, travelin' all the way to California to find him, who thinks were all dead, bring him back to Texas and collect the bounty so we can all clear our names"

"Right"

"Ohhh good I thought MISSED SOMETHING!" John screamed while riding the back of their white horse. Tonto was leading them back up the canyon towards the railroad. Isabelle and Butch were on Phantom, this time she let Butch ride first.

"How far to this California?" Tonto asked glancing at Isabelle. If she remembered correctly, California was past Arizona by about 800 miles...a long ass way from them!

"Over 1500 miles from here...it'll take us a while to get there without a train" she said honestly. Butch frowned as he heard this...having never been that far West he had no idea where they were goin'. John sighed and covered his face with his hands frustraded.

"Belle how are we supposed to get that far on horseback? We gotta cross two more deserts just to reach the boarder of California...We need a train!" he cried looking up at her. He was right. It was nothing but desert and canyons for the next 500 miles...their horses couldn't go that far on their own. They needed a plan...and they needed one fast.

"We need to get back to Colby first, I know someone who can help us" she said smiling at them. Tonto lead them back to where the tracks were, turning the horses back east towards Colby. From what they knew the town should be only 20 or 30 miles away. John couldn't help but think about Rebecca when they reached the tracks. He wondered who else was on the train that he didn't see. Why not ask!

"Who was all on that train Butch?" John asked looking at the outlaw. Butch shrugged his shoulders, as far as he knew there wern't many!

"Cole...me...some army captain...Cole's shadow boy Collson...Rebecca and the boy" he said. They were the only ones on the train when the three had taken it, far as he knew.

"Rebecca and Danny are still on that train" John said feeling a tug at his chest, he'd failed them once...he wouldn't fail them again. Isabelle understood what he was feeling...personal experience will do that to a person.

"Once we reach Colby we'll get a plan, and hopefully some help...we'll find em' Reid" she said smiling reassuring at the ranger.

"We still have ta' get you ta' a doc Bella" Butch said turning back to her, his eyes moving to her injured shoulder. The blood had stained her corset and vest. Everytime he looked at it he felt his blood boil...knowing that he could have prevented it somehow. The wound would scar, he knew that much, but how it would affect her he didn't know. Isabelle moved her hand up to the bullet wound...she could feel the cold metal inside. It ached everytime she moved her arm. If she were to get it out it would have to be a damn good doctor that did it.

"I'll be alright fer' now, takes more than a lil' bullet ta' slow me down" she said smirking. Butch grinned knowing she was just as stubborn as he was. If she didn't want to get it fixed quick than he knew she wouldn't. Though he was silently worried about it, the bullet wasen't what he was most concerned about...it was the possibility of _infection_...he knew what infected skin could mangle into, that was why his scarred lip was so bad. It was caused by an accident involving an arrow, the point being covered in dirt causing the wound to rot instead of heal...needless to say it hurts like hell!

"So what do we do once we reach Colby?" he asked looking back towards her again. Isabelle knew a few people that would be willing to help them.

"Track down an old friend" she said. Butch looked at her with that signiture outlaw look of his.

"Old _friend_ huh..." he said, a certain tone in his voice. Isabelle rolled her eyes and hit his arm once again.

"Yesss, friend, nothin' more" she said smirking at his slight jealousy. Who'd a thought the heartless Butch Cavendish could get jealous so easily? Isabelle grinned knowing she could have some serious fun with that!

"This friend gotta' name" he asked turning back around, his eyes glued to the tracks infront of them.

"His name is Randy Fletcher, and I know he'll be willing to help us out" she said remembering her past with Randy, some of which Butch wouldn't like but hey, past was past. Butch just snorted in derision at the word _His_ name...

"Better be..." he said threatingly, ignoring the look Isabelle was sending his way. John looked at them and smirked himself, thinking that this was gonna be fun to watch.

"Will you stop!" Isabelle cried out rolling her eyes. She knew that Butch wouldn't second guess taking his rage out on poor Randy, but she would make sure that wouldn't happen...she hoped anyway.

The gang had finally reached Colby by high noon. It seemed almost like a ghost town when they reached the town limits. All the streets were empty and lonesome...where was everyone? Isabelle looked around as she jumped off Phantom, a confussed look crossing her face.

"Where is everyone?" she asked towards John. He shook his head not knowing the answer either. Tonto lead the horses to a nearby rail after Butch jumped off as well, stepping up beside Isabelle to look around. The place was deserted...but why? John walked into the street and couldn't see or hear anything.

"Its like they all just left" he said turning back around. This didn't make any since to any of them, where would everyone go? Isabelle looked around once more before walking off towards the populated part of town. The men followed her in suite, all the while searching for any signs of life.

"Where we goin'?" John asked her. Isabelle pointed towards the eastern side of town, where the railroad workers and most townspeople lived.

"To find Randy" she replied simply. Butch wondered silently how she knew this Randy character, and more importantly how he was going to be able to help them. Isabelle lead them to the populated side of Colby, all the while looking around for people. She eventually saw what she wanted, a small building with a handpainted sign reading _Gun Shop _on the outside. John remembered seeing the place when he arrived, but didn't know who owned it. They walked up to the door and Isabelle opened it without knocking. Stepping inside she looked around, before hearing someone russing around behind the counter.

"Sorry folks but I'm about to close up!" they heard a voice say. John looked around the room at all the guns lining the walls, along with many trophy animals. Tonto was busy staring at the native american artifacts behind glass cases near the counter. Butch stood behind Isabelle as she crossed her arms, watching as a skinny white man appeared from behind the counter.

"You hear me I sa-Isabelle?" the man asked suddenly, a fearfull look in his eyes for a moment. Isabelle smirked and watched him sqirm under her gaze.

"Randy"

"W-Wh-What'cha d-doin' here?" he asked looking at the all the men with her, his eyes going even wider at the sight of Butch, obviously recognizing him.

"Don' worry it ain't nothin' bout' that, I need a favor" she said smiling while walking up to him. They could all see the look of terror wash away in an instant.

"Oh Thank God! I thoughts you's gonna go all firey on meh fer' a second! Don' scare meh like that woman!" he yelled grabbing his chest, feeling his heart beating nighty miles a minute. Butch looked down at Isabelle questioningly.

"He knows about that?" he asked watching her smile up at him. She looked back at the paniced man with that wicked grin of hers.

"How do ya' think me and ole' Randy here met?" she asked grinning. Randy looked up at Butch and started waving his arms like a mad man!

"You know what this here crazy lady wanted ta' do ta' me?! She done threatened to slice n' dice meh righ' up! Even disembowl my _unmentionables_..." he said shivering. Butch looked down at Isabelle again...what was it with her and choppin' _that _off a man?! Isabelle only grinned even more, remembering the day she met the crazy gun smith for the first time. He was the one and only person she had spared.

"Randy here is the best gun smith in all a' Texas, he can fix and make just about anything" she said nodding towards him. Randy stood straight proudly puffing out his chest, he loved it when people complemented him. But then looked at her like she was crazy when the next words left her mouth.

"We need ya' to come to California" she said. Randy's eyes went wide and his jaw hit the floor...she couldn't be serious?! Could she?

"The hell y'all wanna go ta' that place fer'? Ain't nothin' out there worth fightin' fer'!" he cried out staring at her like a two-headed chicken.

"Trust me...its worth it" she said venomusly glaring at nothing in particular. Butch knew she wanted to find Cole so she could kill him herself...but why she wouldn't let him do it on the train when he had the chance he didn't know. He'd have to ask her about it later. Randy looked at all four of them like they were crazy, but eventually he gave in and looked back to Isabelle.

"What do I get outta' this?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Isabelle rolled her eyes, now seeing the greedy side of Randy coming out once again.

"How's about over a million dollars in raw silver...and yer' freedom" she said smirking. Randy stood there emotionless for a few moments...then he gave them a welcoming smile.

"So when are we leaving again?"

Isabelle smirked and looked up at Butch, silently telling him "I told you so"...but she still had one question.

"Hey, where the hell is everybody?" she asked. Randy looked back at her while grabbing his coat and keys to the shop.

"Don't ya' know? Its Thursd'y!" he said grinning madley. They all just looked at him confussed. Randy face-palmed himself before throwing his hands up in the air.

"Every Thursd'y is half price at Red's!" he yelled at them like they were all idiots. Isabelle raised an eyebrow, what the hell was Red's? Butch, however, got a look in his eyes. Something told her he knew exactly what Randy was talkin' about...

And she had a feeling she wasen't gonna like it either...


	3. Old Flames

"Wait a second...you mean the brothel outside a' town?" John asked staring at Randy. The man just nodded and fiddled with his keys. Isabelle then remembered, the brothel and bar where she had met the boys! It was called Red's! Now it made since...

"So Red is the owner?" she asked looking at Randy in question. He nodded and checked all his cabinets and cases. Well now that they knew where they were going! Looking up Isabelle could see Butch's face still holding that same look.

"Butch?" Isabelle stared up into his eyes while he just looked lost in space. He looked down at her and shook his head...memories flooding back to his mind that he didn't want nor care to think about.

"You know this Red?" she asked, already knowing the answer. Butch stared at her silently for a few moments. His face becoming expressionless, what wasn't he telling her?

"You could say that" he said before walking away from her and out the door. Isabelle looked over at Tonto and John, both just shrugging. What had gotten into him? Obviously he didn't want anything to do with this Red person but why wasn't he telling her why? Taking off after him she could see him standing outside leaning up against the building, his back to her. Randy was already locking up his shop as Tonto and John walked out behind him, both keeping their distance from her and Butch. She walked up to him and pulled on his coat.

"Somethin's rackin' that head a' yours..." she said softly. He glanced down at her and shook his head.

"Just thinkin', some old memories I'd like to forget bout'" he said looking out at nothing. Randy and the boys waited for them near the front steps. Each trying to see if they could hear anything.

"You gonna be alright?" she asked wondering if he'd be able to hold himself together. Whatever had happened between him and this Red was not good...she could tell that just from his attitude. Butch got that same look in his eye before turning to her.

"Ain't me I'd be worried bout'..." he replied softly. Isabelle then realized something, this Red was a woman. Why else would he be acting this way? Was it an old fling? A previous lover? Keeping the questions to herself she just turned and walked back over to the boys, Butch soon following behind her.

"Alright, lets go see if Ms. Red can be of assistance" she said turning to Randy. He just smiled and got a lusty gleam in his eyes.

"Ohhh she can be very helpful, not only does she own the biggest business in town but she got con'ections everywher' in Texas" he explained putting on his cowboy hat. Isabelle looked back at Butch, he seemed at ease now but would he still be that way once they reached Red's? God she hoped so...

They reached the brothel in a short amount of time...and sure enough it seemed like every soul in town was there! The traveling caravan was still there with all the train workers and towns people. Randy grinned at them pointing to the large building.

"Told ya'!" he yelled jumping down off his horse. Butch kept his head down just in case someone would see him, they didn't need the commotion. Isabelle jumped off Phantom along with Butch, tying him up outside with the white spirit horse. John remembered this place all too well! Tonto already had a gleam in his eyes, he was loving this. Randy walked up to the large man standing in front of the curtain, laying down a fist of money for all of them.

"Meh n' my crew her' needen' a lil' talk wit' Miss Red" he said. The man just stared at him for a moment emotionlessly, then turning he opened the curtain to let them in. The music from the stage was echoing across the floor as people scattered everywhere. Whores were lounging around with men while slamming back drinks, laughing loudly. Butch remembered coming to the same place all those years ago...but back then it wasn't known as Red's...

They were lead up a large staircase and into an office type room near the back. The man knocked twice before entering, leading them all inside.

"Red, you got some freaks here to see you, say deh' wanna talk" he said before closing the door and leaving. They watched as an older woman with fire red hair sat behind a desk with an old feather pen, writing in a small book in front of her. Looking up she frowned at them and took off her glasses she was wearing.

"Can I help you?" she asked. Isabelle glanced at Butch, who was currently hiding his face and looking back at the door. He didn't want to be there...she could tell. Randy walked up and sat down at the chair in front of the desk.

"Red we needs' some help" he said grinning. Red just leaned back in her chair and glared at him.

"Randy what the hell did I tell you about comin' back here?" she asked before looking up at the rest of them. Her eyes immediately going to John.

"What's with the mask?" she asked raising an eyebrow. He was about to explain but she just held up her hand.

"Ya' know what I don't wanna know...what can I do for y'all? And ya' better not be here lookin' for a job" she said quickly. Randy smirked and pointed back at them, more so to Isabelle.

"These guys ar' lookin' fer' someone, figur'd you might be able ta' give us a hand" he said.

"Who you lookin' for?" she asked glancing up at Isabelle, who was now standing beside Randy looking down at her.

"Lathem Cole" Isabelle growled out, her eyes telling Red everything she needed to know. Red was silent for a moment...her eyes glancing at a lone piece of rock sitting on her desk...silver.

"Lathem Cole ain't nothin' but a double crossin' liar darlin'" she said picking up the silver chunk.

"He and Dan Reid were arguing over this, came in here a few weeks ago talkin' about some mine Cole had found" she explained handing the chunk to Isabelle. That damn silver was what started this whole mess in the first place.

"He crossed you didn't he?" Red asked looking up at Isabelle. Somethin' told her Red had experienced the same thing sometime herself.

"...You could say that..." she said setting down the rock. Tonto stepped up and pointed to himself, and John.

"We, also seek Lathem Cole, crossed us as well" he explained. Red smiled and shook her head silently...a look crossing her eyes...

"Doesn't surprise me...Last I heard Cole was working with Butch Cavendish-" she started before they all heard a low sound from behind them, followed by a rough raspy voice.

"Not true" they heard Butch say, his face finally turned up to face Red...and the look in her eyes went from cross to irate. Pulling out a small pistol she quickly pointed it at Butch from across the room.

"What the hell is he doin' here!" she cried out venomously. Butch didn't move from his spot, he just stared at her in silence as she pointed the gun at him. Isabelle stepped in front of the pistols barrel and held up her hands in protest.

"Please Red...he's with us now...it's alright" she pleaded softly, giving Red the best reassuring look she could manage. Red stared at her like she was insane, what did she mean he was with them?!

"What are you talkin' about?" she asked not moving the gun down, her eyes still focused on Isabelle.

"Cole crossed all of us...just please put the gun down" Isabelle was begging her not to shoot, she didn't know if she could take another bullet wound. Butch had his hand on his pistol as well, ready to draw at any moment. Red's eyes flared back and forth between Isabelle and the man behind her...but slowly...she lowered her weapon. Isabelle let out a breath in relief as she watched the gun drop. Butch lowered his hand back to his side and turned away once again, not wanting to look at the red head any longer. Red eventually gained back her composure, looking up at Isabelle she gave her a stern look.

"Tell me everything"

It took some time but soon enough they had gone over everything that had occurred, even mentioning the less realistic parts about Isabelle's "gift" NOT from God. They were sitting down in Red's parlor relaxing as best they could. Butch was standing in the corner of the room near the door, looking through the peephole to see if anyone was near the door. Isabelle and Red were sitting across from each other under a large portrait of a ballerina. John and Tonto were leaning up against the wall while Randy sat cross-legged on the floor.

"So you mean to tell me...that your a ghost rider...he's a spirit walker...the Indians the one that showed Cole and Butch the mine...Butch got crossed...and now Randy's gonna help you track down Cole who is now headed to California?" Red asked taking a swig of whiskey while glancing at all of them. Isabelle nodded and grabbed the bottle taking a large swig herself. Her shoulder was killing her again...and damn she needed some new cloths!

"That, is by far, the craziest story I have ever heard...but I'll do it" Red said looking back to Isabelle.

"Do what?" she asked looking at the red head in question.

"Help you of course, who wouldn't want over a million in raw silver? Maybe I'll just stay over there in California...retire" Red said, a dreamy look in her eyes. Isabelle smirked at her, knowing that she was willing to help. Red then glanced over at Butch for a moment, then down at the floor.

"I guess that-"

"RED!"

They all jumped up at the sound of a woman screaming out in terror! Red jumped up and limped across the room towards the door, Butch was already out the door and headed towards the balcony. The rest followed suite and looked out over the edge trying to see who was calling for help. In one corner of the room there was one of Red's girls being manhandled by a drunk man, he had ahold of her arm and wasn't letting go. Just as Isabelle was about to take out her pistol she watched Red hike up her leg onto the ledge, pull up her dress to reveal an ivory leg...that was also a gun? Red aimed for the legs of the chair the man was sitting in and pulled back a lever, a gun barrel coming out of the heel of her red boot.

"No free rides here gentlemen!" she yelled before firing and watching the wooden legs splinter everywhere, sending the drunk to the floor. He was quickly grabbed by a few others and dragged towards the door. Red smirked and watched as Tonto quickly walked up to her ivory beauty.

"Beautiful...want to touch" he said reaching out to place his hand apon the man made leg. Red slapped his hand away and lowered her leg back down to the ground.

"Not if ya' favor that hand" she said threateningly. Tonto thought twice and pulled his hand back away from her. Isabelle looked behind her to where Butch was standing, his eyes downcast.

_'He has something to do with that leg of hers...'_

she thought watching him. Red lead them back inside the parlor, closing the door behind them. She limped over to the couch she was sitting on and threw her leg up onto a pillow. Apparently firing the heavy thing wore out her thigh muscles. John coughed slightly and motioned towards Red's ivory leg.

"Quite the weapon you've got Miss Red" he said trying not to stare. Isabelle watched as Butch looked away when John mentioned the leg...then it hit her. Looking up at the picture above Red, the ballarina...it was her. Red had been a dancer...but without her leg...

Red glanced down at her leg and then glanced at Butch, locking eyes with him for a moment.

"Just a constant reminder of past mistakes..." she said looking down at the floor. Isabelle looked from Red to Butch then back again...it was him. It was his fault she lost her leg? Red looked over to John and smiled a small smile, thinking back to the past.

"I was a dancer you see, years and years ago, long before I became what I am today...but like most young girls I fell for the one thing in life that gets ya' every time..." she said slowly, looking off into space. Isabelle already knew where this was going...and she watched as Red looked up and stared at Butch.

"...Love" she finished softly, her eyes looking as though they were about to tear up. Isabelle felt a pull at her heart, Red and Butch...were old lovers? Looking up at the man beside her she watched him look away from Red, a small glare in his eyes. John looked from Red to Butch, seeing the look she was giving him.

"Wait a sec, you and..._him?"_ he asked pointing to Cavendish across the room. Red simply nodded and grabbed the whiskey bottle once again, taking another drink. Randy and Tonto were looking up at Isabelle and Butch, feeling the tension in the room skyrocket! Butch finally decided to speak up and glared at Red.

"You know it was an accident-"

"Oh please it was no accident! You knew he was going to be there that night!" she screamed at him, a small tear running down her cheek. Butch turned away and tried to control his emotions, feeling his anger rising inside of him. The others just looked at them silently. Each wondering what was happening. John looked back at Red and tried his best to be gentle.

"Red...how exactly did you loose your leg?" he asked quietly. Red looked over to him and wiped away her tears...then she turned back to Butch and glared at him...

"I lost my leg in a fire...a fire intended for someone else" she said lowly, never breaking her gaze with Butch. Isabelle looked at her and couldn't help but ask.

"Who was it meant for" she asked. Red was quiet for a few moments, closing her eyes she looked back at John.

"Your brother...Dan Reid" she said softly. John's eyes went wide in shock, that was the last name he expected her to say! Looking over to Butch he glared and almost went after the man.

"You were gonna' kill my brother?!" he yelled about to jump up-but Red stopped him.

"No! Don't...it's my fault...don't blame Butch" she explained grabbing onto John's arm. Setting him back down she looked at Butch and watched him turn his back on her, just like he did all those years ago. Looking at all of them she let out a soft sigh, turning back to see her portrait on the wall.

"You see it all happened many years ago..."

_Flashback_

_Red Harrington, the greatest dancer in all of East Texas, known for her skills as a ballerina in the local brothels. Men came from miles around to watch her preform on stage, including a young man named Butch Cavendish..._

**"You see Butch and I met while I was still a young dancer, full of life and soul, and he was known far and wide as the notorious outlaw"**

_Butch watched his lovely young girl dancing up on stage, her red hair flowing behind her as she twirled around like a porcelain doll. He loved watching her dance every night before they met out back behind the brothel._

**"You see we had to keep our relationship secret, not only was I a famous young woman but if anyone saw us together we would both be arrested"**

_Red looked out over the crowd and saw her man sitting at the bar drinking his usual whiskey, every night. Smiling she looked at him as she finished her dance, bowing to her audience as they clapped for her loudly. She locked eyes with him and just as she was about to leave the stage, she saw him...the young ranger Dan Reid. The young man was smiling up at her, and she couldn't help but blush. He was so handsome, but also a newly married man. The news of Dan and Rebecca's wedding had spread quickly...leaving the young Red a little heartbroken that he was taken. Butch could see Red looking off to the right, and following her eyes he could see her looking at that ranger. Glaring he finished his drink and went out the back door to wait on the balcony for his girl. Not long after he could hear her small footsteps coming down the steps towards him._

_"Butch? Butch where are you?" she whispered looking around in the darkness. Suddenly a strong hand grabbed her arm and pulled her into a dark shadowy corner. Yelping quickly she felt a set of lips apon hers in a matter of moments. Sighing she pulled away from Butch and smiled up at him._

_"I missed you" she said lovingly, wrapping her arms around his torso. Butch smirked down at her and brushed her red hair back away from her face. He loved seeing her like this._

_"I miss you every lonley night darlin'..." he said quietly, stroaking her cheek with the back of his hand, watching her melt under his touch. It had been three days since they had accually gotten time to be together. Red looked up at him and grinned, feeling her body ache for his touch...for his kiss._

_"Come on, let's get outta' here, I need you now baby" she begged pulling him closer to her. Butch grinned and she could see that silver tooth shine in the moonlight, sending a shiver down her spine. He ran his hands through her hair, down over her breasts and down her sides, gripping her hips he pulled her closer to him in a painfull thrust. Red gasped and moaned softly, wanting him to simply take her right then and there...but he was too cruel for that. Leaning his head down he ran his lips over her neck, bitting down on that sweet spot near her collarbone. She moaned louder and gripped his shoulders, pulling his head closer to her._

_"Butch, please-I can't wait any longer!" she begged again jumping up into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. Butch pushed her up against the wall while holding her up against him, feeling himself grow harder by the second. Red was smuthering his face and neck in light kisses while he worked on hiking up her dress. Her hands worked quickly to undo his belt while he moved closer to his desired treasure. Red threw his belt to the side and gasped loudly as he felt him thrust into her, his own voice breaking in the process. Moaning loudly she felt him thrust again and again, pounding into her as she held onto him longingly. Bitting down on his shoulder she kept from screaming as she neared her climax. He wasen't far behind her as he quickend his pace, slamming them both against the wall over and over again._

_"Ohhh God! Butch!" she yelled into his neck as she let herself go, feeling his own climax fill her to the breaking point...damn that man could make a woman feel good..._

**"We had our nights together as often as we could...but you see I wasn't always the best at keeping track of my whiskey, and that's when things got out of control..."**

_Red had just finished her last dance of the night when she saw that ranger again, Dan Reid, watching her in the spot Butch normally sat. Unfortunately Butch was away on business with Lathem Cole, but he hadn't told her anything really. Only that he would be back as soon as he could. Bowing Red looked over at Reid and smiled, giving him a light wave before stepping off the stage. His eyes following her the whole time..._

_"Mary can you get me a drink please?" Red asked walking up to the bar, taking a seat near the end. The barmaid, Mary, set down a shot glass and a bottle of whiskey in front of her. Red opened up the bottle and poured herself a shot, downing the whole thing quickly. As she was pouring her second glass she noticed someone sitting down beside her. Looking up she was mew with two bright blue eyes._

_"Evenin' Miss Red" Dan Reid, he took a seat next to her and waved for Mary to bring over another glass. Red smiled at him and couldn't help but feel a blush crawl up her cheeks. He took the bottle and poured himself a glass._

_"I couldn't help but admire you dancin' up there, quite the talent you've got" he said shooting down his glass. Red smiled and poured them both another shot._

_"Thank you...nice to have admirers" she said taking another shot. He copied her and poured them another._

_"So how goes your new life at home?" she asked taking her glass. Dan shrugged and swallowed another shot._

_"Same as always, just got a woman livin' with me now...but she still ain't near as pretty as the lovely lady sittin' beside me" he said giving her a smile. Red felt her heart flutter as he ran two fingers across her cheek...just like Butch always did...the touch of a man had been without her for over a week since Butch had left...and it felt so good too her. Pouring another shot she drowned it down, feeling a little light headed. Dan threw back another shot and began carressing her leg, sliding his hand up and down. Red could feel herself growing hot beneath her dress, why was he doing this?_

_"Dan I-I can't...y-yourrr married-d" she slurred out trying to fend him off as best she could...but the whiskey had already gone to her head...and the feeling of a man's hands on her skin was overpowering her judgement._

_"What she don' know won' hurt her" he slurred leaning his head forward, trying to land a kiss. Red moved her head to the side and felt his lips clash into her neck. In a moment she couldn't help but moan longingly for his touch...at that moment it didn't matter who it was...just that someone was willing to love her tonight._

**"I was too drunk to realize what I was doing, and he was just as drunk...before I knew it we were upstairs in my room...and I found myself under those lustful eyes..."**

_She looked up and all she saw was Dan above her, naked as she was...wait...when did she undress...never mind that how did she get up here? She could feel lips on her neck and a heat between her legs. Looking around she could make out a pile of cloths beside them on the floor. Dan was already inside of her before she could say anything, and she moaned out in a grunt of pain at his aggressiveness...but soon she felt her cares melt away under him as he made love to her._

**"What I didn't know is that Butch had returned that same night...and...he came to the brothel to find me...but I didn't know"**

_Butch walked in the doors of the brothel and looked around for his lover, seeing the place half dead he knew she was probley upstairs in her room. Taking off up the steps he walked down the hallway but stopped just short of her door, hearing moaning coming from inside._

_'The hell?' he thought stepping up to the door. Glancing inside he felt his heart skip a beat...there on the bed was his girl and that bastard Reid! They were rolling around under her covers in a passion filled fuck session...and all Butch could do was stand there and watch as his world shattered around him. The moans were getting louder and louder...filling the hallways around him as he watched the woman he thought he loved making love to the man he loathed. Turning he slammed his fist into the wall of the hallway as he left down the stairs...he would make that son of bitch pay for this...make no mistake about that..._

_"I'll kill you for this Reid!"_

**"I woke up the next morning in the arms of the man I didn't love, and then I realized what I had done...so I went to find Butch that day"**

_Red felt like her heart was about to burst when she saw Butch watching her on the stage once again...but he had this look in his eyes...one she had never seen before. Once the music was over she took her bow, but when she looked up he was gone. Looking around the brothel she couldn't see him anywhere. Jumping from the stage she took off towards the back stairwell._

_"Butch!" she cried out flying down the stairs as fast as she could. Looking back to where he usually stood she could see a shadowy figure leaning up against the wall._

_"Oh Butch Thank God!" she cried running up to him, throwing her arms around him and crushing her lips against his...but he didn't kiss her back...nor did he hold her like he always did. Red looked up into his eyes and stared at him questioningly._

_"Butch? What is it? Whats wrong?" she asked looking up into his eyes. He only glared at her in return, pushing off the wall and shooving her away from him._

_"You think I wouldn't find out?" he asked lowly, a dark gleam in his eye. Red looked at him confussed...he couldn't mean?_

_"I saw you...so don't even try to lie to me..." he said looking her dead in the eyes. His gaze was so hard she almost couldn't look at him. Of course he knew...how could he not?_

_"Butch please! I-I was drunk I didn't mean t-to!" she pleaded as he walked past her, she reached for him as he passed and felt her tears start to fall._

_"You Cheated On Me With Him! Of All People!?" he yelled turning back around to see her on her knees below him._

_"P-please baby I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to I swear!" she cried feeling her heart shattering, was this what it felt like to loose someone so dear to you? Butch just glared at her and turned his back on her...his last words ringing in her ears..._

_"Whatever I ever felt for you is gone Red...I don't love you anymore...I don't think I ever did" he said cruely before walking away from her, leaving her alone on her knees to cry on into the night...alone._

_As the days passed and turned into weeks, Red felt that she couldn't preform at the brothel anymore. It was too heartbreaking to remember all of those nights she and Butch had shared outside the place. Memories she simply wanted to forget. There was another saloon in the next town that was willing to hire her, for just as much money. So she packed up her things and moved on...away from the past..._

_Within the next week or so she was dancing on a new stage with a new audiance. They loved her just as much as the last. Then one night everything changed...forever._

**"Dan had been passing through the town, and Butch had been following him...Dan was in the saloon that night while I was preforming"**

_Red looked out and her eyes locked with Reid's, and deep down she wanted to both love and kill the man. Because of him she had lost her love...all because of him. He didn't deserve Rebecca and she knew that all too well. Dan looked up at her from the bar and then broke contact, not even man enough to look her in the eyes._

_Butch stood outside the saloon with his gang, each one holding a large can of kerosene. He would make Dan Reid suffer for what he had taken from him...no one takes somethin' from Butch Cavendish and don't pay for it._

_"You can be damn sure Reid...you taken somethin' from me...I'ma take somethin' from you" he said glaring at the building. The boys all dumped their cans around the saloon and all up the side walls. Butch took his and lead a trail away from the building...striking a match he smirked wickedly._

_"Light em' up" he said before dropping the match, watching the flame travel quickly across dirt towards the saloon. In a matter of moments the whole building was surrounded by fire._

_"Let's go boys!" Butch yelled running over and jumping on his horse. His gang followed suite and they took off as the flames went up..._

_Red and the other dancing girls could smell smoke before anyone else could. Looking around Red noticed the smoke and flames around the windows...then she felt the heat..._

_"Fire!" someone yelled as the fire came inside the saloon, climbing up the walls quickly. Dan and his boys were already outside the burning building, trying to find the ones responsible. Red and the others were about to make a run for the floor when they heard the cracking of beams from above. Looking up the fire had already reached the roof, causing the support beams to break. Screaming the girls watched as one by one the beams fell around them, the roof caving in. Red pushed them all towards the door before making a break for it...but...unfortunatly she wasen't fast enough..._

_As she ran off the stage a large section of the roof came crashing down on her, crushing her leg beneath the burning debrie. Screaming in pain she felt the flames eat through her skin in seconds...but she couldn't get out. Before she could scream for help, the smoke filled her lungs and she could see the world around her fading fast...she couldn't stay awake any longer. After a few more moments of gasping for air she passed out under the fires jaws._

_End Flashback_

"When I woke up I was lying in a hospital bed with one less leg, doctor saying the burns were so severe they had to amputate it just so I would survive...told me I would never be able to dance again..." she said wiping a tear from her eye...

"And he was right...so I became a dancer of a different sorts" she said looking up at them all. Butch was silent as the others took in all she had said. Never before had she told anyone the whole story before. Isabelle looked over to Butch, seeing him staring at the floorboards emotionless. Walking over she grabbed his hand in hers and watched him look over at her, smiling slightly she turned back to Red. The woman was back to normal and just shrugged...past was past.

"That's why they call it the past, time to move on" she said. John had a hatefull look in his eyes, not for Butch or for Red, but for his own brother.

"How could he do that to her...his own wife?" he asked to no one in particular. Tonto placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort, but it did little to quell the rage in his heart. Red looked at him sympathetically, knowing what it was like to loose trust in someone so close to you. Randy just grabbed the bottle of whiskey and nearly drowned the whole thing, keeping his emotions together. Damn that story went deep!

"Alright, I'll clear out a few rooms for y'all for the night" Red said standing up and walking towards the door. She looked at Isabelle and Butch for a moment, her eyes going to their clasped hands, and deep down she felt...glad. Maybe he'd finally found someone...like him. Walking out the door she closed it behind her, leaving them all to talk.

"Honestly Butch...I'm still mad at you...but I can't say that I blame you either" John said looking up at the wanted outlaw. Butch didn't say anything...he just wanted some peace and quiet. Isabelle now understood why he had been reluctant to come...hell she would have too. Once they had all gathered their thoughts Red returned and smiled at them.

"Alright, got only three rooms so y'all gotta' share" she said grinning. Tonto and John both made a mad dash for Isabelle, neither wanting sleep in the same bed again!

"Belle Pick Me!"

"No! No Want To Be Violated Again!" the two were trying to push each other over in a mad race to get first pick at bedmates! Just as John was pushed out of the way Tonto made to grab Isabelle's leg-only to be met with a black boot in his way. Looking up he locked eyes with a very pissed off Butch, who was standing in front of Isabelle.

"Don' even think about' it" he said glaring down at the Comanche. Tonto just held up his hands in defeat as he and John stood up, dusting themselves off. Randy shook his head and walked outta' the room towards one of the empty bedrooms. Tonto glared at John and muttered something in his native language...walking off towards a bedroom. John took off after him yelling at him to stop cursing him in Indian! Isabelle smirked and pulled Butch towards the door, leading him to the other bedroom. As the brothel cleared out for the night the quiet settled in quickly. Isabelle removed her corset and looked at the blood staining it...it was beyond ruined. Butch watched her silently, having already takin' off his boots, vest and coat. He hung his hat on the chair beside the bed, setting his boots beside it. He watched her lay the stained clothing on the dresser and he finally saw just how bad it was...the wound was so red and stained with blood it looked black...her clothing was beyond help at that point. Just as he was about to help her get that top off completely, there was a soft knock at the door.

"Isabelle, come with me so we can get you some new cloths honey" Red said opening the door. Isabelle smiled and followed the red head out, looking back at Butch for a moment. He just tilted his head to her, telling her to go on. Stepping out the door she followed Red down the hallway to another room. Red opened the door for her and lead her inside, showing her all the outfits she could imagine!

"Holy-"

"I know, anything you want is yours" Red said smiling. Isabelle stepped up to the racks of clothing and looked through them. She found a few corsets she fell in love with as well as a couple shoulderless tops. Red helped her find five new outfits to use considering her old was no longer an option. When she finished looking she had four new corsets, a solid black one with velvet floral designs on it, lacing up the front. A black and white one that laced up the back, made to go over another top. An old brownish tan colored one that would be great for wearing for comfort, and another straight black one that laced up the front. Her tops were three shouderless black ones that fit her body type perfectly, and she also got two old dresses that none of the other girls ever wore. One was black and dark red with lacing all over it, a typical saloon style dress. The other was a black dress with dark blue velvet covering it in a rose style pattern. They were great for Isabelle because they not only looked great on her, but they were accustomed to big chested women, which was a bonus! Red watched her look in the mirrors at her reflection, smiling as she took the last outfit off.

"Here honey come sit, lets get that wound bandaged a little bit" she said motioning towards an empty chair. Taking a bowl of water and a wash cloth she wipped away the rest of the dried blood.

"What in God's name have you gotten ya'self into?" she asked looking up into Isabelle's green eyes. Isabelle just watched her silently, smirking as the thought crossed her mind of truley explaining everything...hell she still haden't even told Butch the whole story...

_'Or what I did to save his life...'_

she thought glancing down at her shoulder. It hurt like hell but she would survive to live another day. Red placed a bandage around her shoulder and arm, masking off the bloody wound.

"Thanks Red" Isabelle said smiling at the older woman. Red just smirked and held up her hands.

"Just takin' care of another lovely lady, ain't that my job?" she said. Isabelle knew it was nothing new to the woman, God only knows what her and her girls have to deal with on a regular basis. As she stood up to leave she couldn't help but think about the way Red had talked about her and Butch's previous relationship...there wasen't any feelings left between the two...right? Shaking her head she grabbed her new cloths and walked towards the door.

"Isabelle" she heard Red say sternly, as though a mother would do. Turning around she looked over to the woman, a stern look grazing her face.

"That man will bring you nothin' but trouble" she said lowly, and Isabelle knew she was refering to Butch. Looking down at the floor she turned to leave, gazing back at Red.

"He's worth it..." she said quietly. Red watched her walk out the door and heard her footsteps echo down the hallway. Looking down at her conceled leg she sighed, and whispered softly to herself...

_"I hope she's right"_


	4. Bloodbath

As morning came creeping up on the brothel, the gang hadn't moved at all from their rooms. Tonto and John were both still asleep in their room, John sprawled out on the bed while Tonto declared he'd sleep on the floor! Randy had gone to bed with the whiskey bottle still in his hand, nothing but a few drops left. Isabelle woke up to an empty bed, the sunlight brushing in over the floor blinded her for a few seconds. Wiping her eyes she looked around and tried to see if Butch was still there, but he wasn't. His cloths were all gone and his gun belt was gone as well. Sitting up she grabbed almost screamed out in pain as an agonizing shooting throb hit her shoulder and arm...God it was screaming at her. Covering her mouth she bit down on her tounge to keep from crying out. She slowly pealed back the wrapping too look at it...and it wasn't pretty. The skin around it had turned a bluish black color and the blood was now almost black. Pushing the bandage back down she put her hand on top of it. If any of them saw it now they would freak...and she knew she couldn't let Butch see it.

Standing up she walked over to the fresh bowl of water sitting on the dresser, a washrag handing over the side of it. Grabbing the rag she splashed water on her face and looked up at her reflection...she looked alright now. Brushing back her hair she threw it into a quick braid, tossing it behind her shoulder. She put on her new top and corset, slowly having trouble getting her coat on. Once she was satisfied that she looked normal again she grabbed her hat and walked out the room. The boys had woken up by then and were all downstairs at a table. Red had closed down the brothel for that day so they would have peace and quiet. Tonto and John were conversing while Randy was drinking a glass of whiskey, the man was already basically dead so why not? Walking down the stairs she glanced around for Butch, no where to be found...and neither was Red...

"Mornin' Belle" John said smiling at her. He had taken off his mask that night, giving his poor face a rest. He was actually very handsome in her opinion, that sandy hair of his giving his face a perfect glow.

"Mornin' boys...anyone seen Butch or Red?" she asked them, but they just shook their heads. Apparently no one had seen Butch that morning and Red hadn't come out of her room yet. Isabelle couldn't help but wonder in the back of her mind if they were..No. He wouldn't. Right? Right?! She shook her head and simply decided to go back upstairs and finish gathering all of her things. Opening the door to the bedroom she tossed her hat on the bed. Picking up her cloths she threw them into an old satchel bag along with a few other items. An extra pair of stockings...check...bullet chamber...check...more bandages...check...spare pistol...check...and of course her trusty kni-wait a second where the hell was her knife?

"Lookin' for this?" she turned around sharply and saw Butch standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame...her lovely knife in his hand. He was watching her silently, almost like a snake in the grass. She walked over to him and went to grab for her knife, but the sneaky bastard held it out of arms reach! Grinning he looked from her to the knife in his hand, admiring it.

"Nice knife...awful big for such a tiny lil' thing like you" he mocked as she reached for it again. Isabelle glared at him and crossed her arms...hating the fact that he was taller than her!

"Give it back Butch" she growled, he just glanced over at her non-chalauntly. Turning to her he held the knife over her head and gave her that characterized grin.

"Wha'd do I get in return?" he asked tauntingly. Isabelle smirked up at him, closing her eyes she laughed inside. Two could play at this game...

"And what is it you want _Cavendish_?" she drawled out taunting him right back, knowing he hated it when she called him by his last name. Butch pushed himself forward towards her and watched as she pushed herself against his chest.

"What is it you willin' ta' offer" he asked with a dazed look in his bright blue eyes. Isabelle smirked and raised her head a little bit further up, her lips dangerously close to his own. She let her breath travel across the base of his neck as she moved her hands up his chest. She could feel his heart beating under her fingertips...and that hunger for human flesh ripped through her quickly. His heart was beating a little faster every time she moved closer to him.

"Depends on what you's willin' ta' give meh' in return" she said bringing out her southern accent even more. Butch felt a shiver run down his spine as she let her voice drawl deeply, and soon he felt himself growing harder by the second. Her breath on his neck was not helping matters along either!

"Anythin' you want darlin'" he said softly, watching as she came even closer. Those lips were so close he could already taste them...so close. Isabelle leaned up even further and just as her lips were a mere centimeter from his own...she grinned and held up one hand.

"Give me back my knife" she said smirking in triumph! Butch glared at her but surrendered the knife back to her, watching as she then tossed it onto the bed!

"Now come 'er" she said softly, grabbing onto his coat and pulling him into her for a sweet kiss. Butch grinned against her lips and closed his eyes, feeling her warmth run up his chest as she pressed herself against him. He could feel her breathing against him as well as her hands finding their way around his neck. Wrapping his arms around her waist he jerked her hips forward into his own. Isabelle soon felt that long silver tooth against her tounge as she let him explore her mouth, God she loved his kiss...more so than anyone before. It wasen't long before she soon found herself between him and the wall, his hands gripping her hips longingly...she knew he wanted her just as much as she wanted him.

After breaking for air she felt his lips move lower down to her neck, his hot breath marring her skin. Isabelle knew that if they didn't stop soon she didn't think she'd be able too...not with him making her feel the way she did. It wasn't long before she felt him bite down on her neck hard enough to draw blood, the action making her moan in the process. She could feel the pounding member between his legs growing fast, his own knee pushed between her legs. Butch grinned when he heard her moan out in pleasure when he bit down, know he knew her weak spot. Leaving a trail of hard kisses up her throat he worked his way back to her lips, begging to have them just one more time. Isabelle had her own fingers laced in his hair as he claimed her mouth once again. She could feel her warmth rising within her...and it wasn't the fire.

**"BELLE! BUTCH! LETS GO!"**

Breaking apart they looked over to the door and could hear John pounding on it loudly. Isabelle grinned at the look Butch now had, anger mixed with a little defeat. Smiling she pressed her lips to his once more before ducking underneath his arm.

"Comin' y'all comin'..." she said grabbing the satchel bag from the bed. Butch watched her put on her hat and took the bag from her, throwing it over his shoulder as he followed her out the door. Standing outside was Randy and John who both looked like disapproving parents. Red just grinned and shrugged her shoulders at the two men.

"It is a house a' sin boys" she said following them down the steps. John rolled his eyes and followed them down the steps. Tonto had already gathered their horses, but now he had two more with him. A red mustang and a black thoroughbred, both saddled and ready. Isabelle looked at the two new horses and raised an eyebrow...where the hell did he get them anyway? Tonto motioned to the red mustang.

"Red horse for Red, good strong horse" he said handing the reins over to Red. She smiled and stroked the lovely beauty on the nose. Tonto the pointed to the large black thoroughbred and pointed to Butch.

"Horse for Cavendish, no share ghost horse with Isabelle" he explained. Butch silently thanked the Indian...as much as he liked riding with Bella he didn't want to ride all the way to California like that! Walking up to the horse he took the reins and checked the saddle. Just as they were about to get ready to leave...Red spoke up making them all glance at her.

"Ummm, I haven't ridin' in a long time...I might need some help" she said looking up at them. Isabelle looked over to John and gave him the eye.

"Don't just stand there Reid!" she cried throwing her hands up. John nodded and was about to jump down from his white horse when Red stopped him.

"Actually I was hopin' I might ride with Tonto" she said looking over at the Comanche. Tonto looked a little confused for a moment, pointing to himself as though unsure if she was really serious. Red just nodded and smiled at him, making his heart skip a beat.

"Would be my pleasure" he said helping her up onto the saddle. As she situated her leg Tonto jumped up onto the red stang'. John was more than happy to be riding solo! More room! Butch jumped up into the saddle of his new horse and felt relieved to have room. Isabelle turned Phantom around and looked at Randy.

"How far is it to the next town by track?" she asked. Randy took a moment to think before waving off the train tracks.

"Its' over 50 mil's to Grang'r by the rails, be simp'ler ta' take the Comachee' pass...cut off a days trip" he said pointing towards the mountain range. It would be simpler to just follow the pass, cut across the river and skip the bridge completley.

"A'ight...lets get movin' then" she said kicking Phantom into a walk. They all headed off towards the mountain pass. They let Tonto and Red lead the way considering he knew the land better than anyone else. As they left they all heard Randy suddenly shout.

"Says' how bout' a lil' singin' ta' lighten' da' mood! I say I'll start, MhmmHm! _I know a placeeee! Pretty as pieee! Out where the river bend meets up with the end aaaa the skyyy!"_

"NO!"

"Tonto where are we!" John yelled to the Comanche leading them. They had been walking for hours and the sun was high above them, burning down onto their skin...well...all except Tonto and Red. She had been smart enough to bring one of her fancy umbrellas, and she was holding it over her and Tonto as they rode on.

"Following trail Kemosahbee" Tonto replied never looking away from the path. John looked around them for a few moments before looking back at Tonto, muttering under his breath.

"I don' see no path..." Isabelle chuckled at John as she walked beside him. Sometimes his short fuse was hilarious to watch, other times, just annoying! Tonto and Red were leading the front, Isabelle had John to right and Butch to her left, with Randy heading up the back. To anyone that saw them God only knows what they would think...a whore...an Indian...a masked man...an outlaw...a ghost rider...and a drunk.

"Reid If ya' wern't right fore' you sure as hell are now..." Isabelle said looking over to John. He glanced at her questioningly, hoping she was agreeing about the path thing!

"We are the weirdest lookin' gang I ever seen" she said smiling. Butch laughed beside her as did Randy. They all made quite the funny lookin' scene walking in the middle of Indian territory.

"How much further Tonto?" Isabelle asked looking at the Comanche, she couldn't remember any of the surrounding area. Being so far from the railroad tracks it was untounched by most. Tonto pointed to a pass in the mountains ahead.

"Comanche Pass, not much farther...straight shot from there" he said matter-O-factly. Butch looked over at her and nodded his head, he remembered seeing the pass before, from the other side.

"He's right, town shouldn't be far from the pass, you can see it from Granger...me n' my boys would go there all the time" he said thinking back to his gang. God only knows what they were thinkin' now. Probabley thought he abbandoned them or that he was dead n' gone. Who knows...mabey he'd find em' again.

"You miss em', don' you" Isabelle said watching him. He knew who she meant...and yea he did. Most of his men were friends, others, couldn't say he missed em' much.

"Some, Frank and Skeeter were my favorites, then there was Johnsen...not a bad addition...but most of the others I just didn't care for too much. Honestly glad they's dead n' gone" he said shrugging his shoulder. Isabelle thought back to the two men she had killed on ranch, wonder who they were. Then as she was about to bring up the subject, John looked over to Butch and had a slight glare in his eyes.

"And what about Collins? What happened ta' him?" he asked. Butch already knew all about how Collins had betrayed the rangers, didn't matter to him though. Just told him one thing...Collins was not a loyal man. Doesn't boed well in the outlaw world.

"Can't say, far as I knew he was still round'. You get ya' chance Reid" Butch assured him kicking up his horse. John wanted to kill Collins, that much was obvious. Isabelle knew that feeling too...being betrayed by someone you love dearly...hopefully that feeling will never happen again.

"Hey Isabel'! Y'u tell em' bout' the time dat' you had ta' figh' off a whole tribe a injuns!" Randy suddenly yelled throwing an empty bottle of whiskey to the ground. Isabelle rolled her eyes and tried to ignore the stares they were all giving her.

"Just a rumor" she said lowly, hiding her eyes from them. Butch glanced at her from the corner of his eye and could see that deadly smirk across her lips.

"Rumor my ass..."

he whispered under his breath. Isabelle cocked her head his way and grinned at him, hearing his outburst. It wasen't a rumor...not by any means.

"Comanche?" Tonto asked not bothering to turn back around. Isabelle shook her head and looked back towards Butch.

"_Apache_" she stated, her grin returning...and Butch could hear that emotion running off her tounge as she looked down.

"Lets just say..._they __**deserved**__ it_..." he heard her growl out the last phrase. Her glare was so strong he wondered if poor Phantom could feel the burning himself. The Isabelle he had first met was the one coming out now, that sick n' twisted Bella...the one he fell in love with. Thinking back he remembered what Cole had told him, about sending out the Apache Indians to raid his brothers ranch...and...oh God she didn't...

"You killed that tribe didn' ya'" he said looking over at her, watching as her eyes went wide at his statement. He haden't yet told her that he knew about the murder, didn't want to bring it up around the others.

"I know wha' Cole did Bella..." he said softly so the others wouldn't hear him. She glared at him for a moment before lowering her eyes again, sheilding her face.

"..._How_" she whispered, so softly Butch almost didn't hear her. Looking forward he slowed his horse down a bit, keeping pace with her.

"He told me" he said honestly. Isabelle glared down at her hands, not wanting to look at him. Cole had told him...damn snake! That was a part of her life she didn't care to share with anyone. Not even Butch. The fact that Cole had been her brother-In-law for one thing was bad enough...but then the fact that he was the reason her late husband was dead...and her family...just made it worse. He was the reason she was what she was anyway, because she was so blinded by love that she couldn't see the real Nathan Cole...he was just as bad as his own brother. A liar...a cheating womanizing liar. Growling she kicked Phantom up and rode up to Tonto and Red. She didn't want to be by Butch right now...

"Once we reach the pass, how much further" she asked the Comanche. Tonto glanced at her and shrugged...typical.

"Not far, not close either" he said smiling. Isabelle looked up at the mountain pass ahead of them. It was a true trail, not too rockey or steep. A simple treck up the mountain and across the other side. Walking side by side Red looked over at Isabelle and smirked.

"So where'd you meet him?" she asked. Isabelle looked over at the woman and couldn't help but grin, it seemed like forever ago but she remembered that night well.

"A thousand miles from nowhere it seemed like" Isabelle said smirking at the memory. She explained how she was on the same train as him, and the man she was after, and escaping out into the desert...with the other bastard jailman. After a few more minutes of recalling the night she met Butch and how she got him back to civilization, Red sat there looking at her with an emotionless gaze.

"You do that to every man you meet I'd be outta' business" she said smirking. Isabelle burst into laughter knowing she was talking about dismembering the jailer in the desert.

"What can I say? A promise is a promise" she said grinning, a sly look crossing her eyes. Red just rolled her eyes and pointed behind her.

"I can see why you make a good couple honey" she stated. Isabelle glanced behind her at Butch, he was looking off to his left at something, the perfect portrait look of him. Good couple huh? Was that even possible?

_'No...not as long as I'm..this'_

she thought turning back forward. As long as she was a ghost rider there was no way she and Butch could ever be together like that, sure she knew she loved him...but...any chance of life with him? Not likely. Sure Red was right, they were so much alike they were very compatable for each other. Never before had any man made her feel so...alive. Just the mans kiss sent her spiraling into a world of passion she'd never known before.

"There. Comanche Pass" Tonto said breaking her of her thoughts. Looking up they could see the path leading through the mountains.

"Comanche tribe on other side, shouldn't be a problem" he stated leading the red stang forward. They began their way up the pathway, each making sure to be on alert for any trouble. Being in Indian territory was bad enough, but to be attacked like they were before was not good odds. Tonto was their only guide and translator, but his record was not the best! As they headed up the path the air became thicker almost...making it a bit harder to breath. It was hot and saultry in a way...muggy. Strange for such a place as that.

"God dang' are we almost there?" John asked fanning himself with his hat. Tonto grunted out a mumbled reply, one of which no one got! Isabelle couldn't help but get a weird feeling in her gut...something was wrong? Looking around she couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, what she could see past the slight fog bank. The trek got sharp as they continued to climb up the pass, almost to the other side. Isabelle urged Phantom forward up the steep grate, his giant hooves having a harder time finding spots to stand on. The fog got thicker as they reached the otherside of the pass, seeing a larger steadier pathway down the other side of the mountain.

"Alright, now onto Granger" John said as he stepped up to Tonto. Isabelle once again had that strange feeling building up inside of her...and this time it was stronger. Something wasn't right...but what? Turning towards Tonto she asked him,

"Where's the tribe you talked about?"

Tonto pointed to her right, across a short distance. Isabelle followed his hand and looked beyond the fog, ignoring the others as they talked about how they would reach Granger. Jumping off Phantom she walked to the edge of the pathway, trying hard to see out. The fog was so thick she couldn't see very well at all...but she knew something was wrong. She heard Butch call her name, but she didn't turn around. Just then a break in the fog bank cleared out for a momet...and she saw what looked like smoke coming from ahead...a lot of smoke...

"Bella?" she heard him call her again. They were all looking at her now, each wondering what she was looking for. Just as she was about to answer...she smelled it...smoke...fire! Not even bothering to turn around and warn them she took off down the steep ingrade as fast as she could towards the tribe's camp!

"Bella!" Butch yelled before jumping off his horse as well. Taking off after her he slid down the imbankment as she had done, hearing John and Tonto right behind him.

Isabelle heard them running behind her but she wasn't slowing down for them. She had to get to the village and find out what was wrong...there was too much smoke to be nothing. As she heard Butch yell her name again she could see an opening in the treeline, a small river on the otherside. The smell of water and smoke filled her nostrils as she broke the trees, flying out the otherside...but what she found was not what she expected...

"..._ohh my God_..." she whispered covering her mouth in horror...the whole village had been burned to the ground...and all the tribesmen..._they were all dead_...

"Bella!" Butch yelled before breaking through the trees after her. He flew up to her side and suddenly stopped short...looking out at the destruction before them. John and Tonto came through a moment later and both almost fell to their knees...and then Isabelle smelled it. _Burning flesh_...

"What in Gods name?" John asked covering his mouth and nose with his hand. Tonto stepped up beside her while looking out over the village. The memories of his own tribe flowing back into his mind.

"Who would do this...this-" he asked before turning away. Isabelle already knew who had done it...the army. Cole had sent them after every tribe in the area...this one...wasn't fast enough. Walking out she crossed over the small river to the otherside...looking around for anyone that might have survived. John fell to his knees and felt the urge to be sick, his insides turning. Tonto had to turn away from the carnage. He couldn't take the sight of one more village looking like his own. Butch followed Isabelle out over the river and into the chaos, watching as what was left of the tents and burned in ashes...it looked like what Cole had done so many years ago...except this...this was an entire army. Isabelle could see all the bodies of men, women, and the children spread out over the grounds...the fire taking its tole on all of them. It was a blood bath...every single one of them had been gun'd down or slaughtered by sword...and they called the Comache the savages.

"Who could do something like this" she asked staring at a child lying on the ground beneath her feet...his back sliced by a soldiers blade. Turning around she could see a small tent that was somewhat still in tack. Walking up to it she looked around inside...and it nearly tore her heart up at what she found...

It was a young Native woman, sprawled out on the floor with a small blanket clutched in her hands...but her belly was still swollen...

_"...No"_

she whispered kneeling down beside the dead woman. Rolling her over slightly she could see a blade wound peircing her soft skin just below her bellybutton...they had killed the child as well. The woman haden't even given birth and they stabbed her anyway..._murderers_. Looking up she saw a small buddle of fur with a few shells from the river hanging over it. A new crib for an infant...one that will never see the light of day. She heard the flap of the tent open, and she turned to see Butch standing there behind her. His eyes were glued to the woman dead on the ground...and she knew he saw the wound on her stomach. Standing up she couldn't help but wrap her arms around him, letting her tears fall as the vision of the woman played out over and over in her head...of the baby...

_"Shhhhh..."_

she felt Butch wrap his arms around her, holding her against him as she tried to forget about the horrific images flashing through her mind. How could anyone kill a baby that hadn't even seen the light of day...it simply wasn't human. Butch felt her shake against him and just ran one hand down her hair.

"This isn't ra'ght...it just ain't ra'ght..." she said softly, letting her accent come out thickly while a few more tears ran down her cheeks. Butch didn't say anything, knowing what she had said was true. It wasn't...simple as that. Just as he was about to say something they heard John yell out from outside.

**"Guys! Over Here!"**

he cried out. Isabelle and Butch ran out to see him standing in the middle of the village, looking at a burned down tent. They walked over to him and saw the horrified look on his face...the tears running from his eyes behind the mask. Isabelle watched him point towards the tent...his hand shakey as he did so.

"I-I..I th-think he's-" Isabelle followed his gaze to a young child lying on his back inside the tent...his body mared by the flames around him...but-

_"Butch..." _she whispered as he came up behind her. She could see the small boy, only looking to be less than five years old...he was so badley burned it didn't look human anymore...but he was still-alive...the child was barley breathing...but his chest was rising and falling with every second that passed. His eyes were closed as if he were sleeping...but he wasen't. Isabelle could tell from the child's body that life was not possible...he shouldn't even be alive. Turning back to Butch she watched as he slowly took out his pistol.

"Butch Please-" she begged softly as he raised it, aiming it at child's head. He looked down at her for a moment and his eyes held something she had never seen before...saddness...regret...sorrow. She couldn't watch him-it would have killed her. As Butch clicked back the saftey he pulled her head into his chest, burrowing his chin into her hair and sheilding her eyes...and she gripped his coat as tightly as she could while she heard the gun _click_ back ready.

"Butch-Please don'-!" she begged again while the tears ran down her cheeks...and she felt her heart shatter...

_...as the gun went off..._


	5. The Boys Are Back In Town!

The trip into Granger was silent. None of them spoke of what they had seen...or done. Butch practically had to drag Isabelle back towards the horses after they left the village, her emotions getting the better of her. Red and Randy had asked what the shot was for, but John only shook his head telling them to forget about it. Tonto was heartbroken the rest of the trip, and even Red's soothing words could not comfort him. Sheeding tears was not something he had done since he was a child...but after witnessing that slaughter...he was damn close to breaking. Isabelle hung her head the whole way as the faded images of the murdered ran through her. Never before had death affected her so much...

As they came into Granger they could see a small saloon in the center of town. Might as well grab a drink.

"Come on, migh' be some a' my boys inside" Butch said tying his horse to the rails. Isabelle did the same and waited for the others, boy were they getting weird looks from people. Tonto walked side by side with Red while John walked beside Isabelle and Butch, Randy tagging along behind. Walking into the saloon they could hear the piano blarring out music while a few dancing girls were on stage, drunks below them screaming at them for more. The bar was full of old and young men all drunk off their asses. It was a typical scene for a place like that! John and Tonto both felt a bit out of place, but as for the others it felt like they were right at home! They heard a few shouts when Red walked in, some of the men knowing her by her reputation.

**"Lookin' good Red!"**

**"How's ya' been Red!"**

**"Hey there pretty lady!"**

All these types of phrases were screamed her way and she just smiled back. Isabelle couldn't help but notice the way Tonto was glaring at them all when Red passed them by, a sour look in his eyes. An Indian and a madame'...thats a new one. As they all sat down at a far table Isabelle noticed a couple boys looking there way. The two were younger men, both scragely and not clean, and they kept stealing glances at Butch. His hat was tipped down to sheild his face incase someone got a loud mouth and saw him. Could those two be part of his gang?

"What'll it be y'all?" a young girl asked walking up to them, a barmaid. Isabelle ordered them a round of whiskey and told her to just leave the bottle. She continued to steal glances at the two boys, who were now whispering to each other. What were they up to? She hid her face as well from them, not knowing if they were looking at her or at Butch.

"So what now?" John asked gulping down his shot. Tonto followed suite and poured himself one more, liking the taste of the white mans drink.

"We find the train station, hop aboard and get as far as we can" Isabelle said taking a sip of her drink. Red gulped her shot and pushed away the glass, knowing one was enough for her. Randy, however, continued to accept and welcome the sweet drink! God forbid the man should die _again_...

"Randy, ya' already smell like a distilary" Isabelle said smirking as the man took another swig. He just shrugged and held up his hands.

"Hey, if ya' enjoy da' sauce, why not?" he said pouring himself another shot!

**(AN: If you want a vivid picture of what Randy looks and acts like, think of a young Uncle Si from Duck Dynasty! Thats what he looks like! Same additude and all!)**

"Anybody know where the station is from here?" John asked again looking at them all. Randy rasied his hand while sneeking a sip from the bottle! Isabelle rolled her eyes and snatched the bottle from his hands!

"No more fo' you" she said, treating him like a child as he sat there looking like his favorite toy was just taken! Butch glanced over at them before shooting down his glass in one gulp. Just as they thought everything would be calm, Isabelle noticed one of the men slowly coming over to the table, the other not far behind him. As they got closer the one was staring at Butch and looking closely, almost afraid in a way.

"B-Boss?" the man said shakily a few feet from Butch. Butch looked up at him and smirked, that silver tooth of his gleaming. The two boys shakily smiled and looked like they were gonna have a panic attack or somethin.

"Boys" Butch said looking up at them. The smaller of the two laughed a little and leaned towards him, and whispered so no one else would hear.

"W-we done though y-you'd run'd off wit'out us, we been lookin' a-all ova' fer' ya's" he said shakily, the other one nodding feircly in agreement. Butch smirked at them and just glanced over at the rest of them.

"Dis' here is Frank n' Skeeter, boys, meet the new gang" he said pointing at the others. Frank, the one who had been talking to Butch, smiled a bit shyly and gave a little wave, Skeet just stood there off to the side and sideways smiled at them. Butch just went around the table and pointed to everyone.

"Boys, this is Dan Reid's brother, John" John nodded to them but looked off to the side, not sure if he should trust them or not. Butch pointed to Tonto,

"Injun is Tonto, same one that done showed Cole n' me the silver mine" he said while Tonto just stared at them.

"You already know Red" they both tipped their hat to the lovely lady, having been coustomers of hers before.

"Thats Randy, a drunk" he said pointing to the man currently finishing off the bottle he snatched back! Butch rolled his eyes and then turned to Isabelle, but before he could even get out "and this here is-", Isabelle looked up at Frank and the man's face went ghost white...he remembered her...

"You!" he cried out taking a step back in fear. Isabelle raised an eyebrow at him questioningly, the hell was he talkin' about? Frank was pointing at her shaking in his boots.

"Dat's her Boss! She d-done kille' Ray n' Jesus` at da' r-ranch!" he yelled pointing to her. Butch looked over at Isabelle who looked as shocked as Frank did...how did he? Unless...

_'He was there?'_

she thought to herself as Frank looked from her to Butch. Butch was about to explain but suddenly Frank dove onto the table between them! Sheilding Butch with his hands like a mad man and pointing accusingly at Isabelle!

"Don' Worry Boss! I Save Ya' Back! She Ain't Gonna' Get'cha!" he yelled at her. Tonto and John just stared at each other for a second and remembered the members of Butch's gang, ohhhh yeaaa. Butch rolled his eyes and stood up from his seat, Frank and Skeet jumping in front of him with the arms up in the air as protection!

"Don' worry Boss! We got this! Quick run while's ya' got a chance!" Skeet cried out frantically while making chopping motions at Isabelle...they looked like two drunk ninjas...

"Would yo' idiots knock it off...she's with us" Butch said pushing them outta the way. Frank stumbled forward and suddenly grabbed Butch's coat.

"But Boss-!" he stumbled again and then realized what he was doing. Slowly Butch turned around to him and gave him a ballshriviling glare...he let go of the coat and took a step back. Everyone in the old gang knew to have a healthy fear for Butch Cavendish.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry Boss, buh' she-"

**" . .Touched...Understand?"** Butch lowered his voice threateningly, making his point clear. Skeet and Frank stood straight up and saluted, both nodding vigorusly in fear for their own lives! John and Tonto almost busted out laughing at the sight of them. Isabelle watched as Butch sat down beside her again, keeping the boys at bay while they sat down. Frank looked over to Isabelle and gave her a little sideways glance, almost as if he was afraid of her bursting into flames right there in front of him. Skeet kept his head down and looked over at Butch every now and then...they almost reminded Isabelle of little kids in a way.

"Where's the others?" Butch asked looking over at Frank, who just hung his head as if remembering the gang.

"Da' other boys left...thought ya' done left an' forgot 'bout us, meh' n' Skeet's all thats left..." he said looking down at the table. Butch figured that would probley be the case, considering Frank and Skeeter were the only two he could ever count on.

"U-uh, boss? Wha' e-exactly is goin' on?" Skeet asked looking up at Butch, eyeing the others around them.

"A'ight, allow meh' ta' explain what's goin' on" Butch said looking at them, he knew they were confused but too afraid to ask questions.

"Lets jus' start from the beginin'...four months ago-"

Okay fast forward! Wrong train! Nooo! OMG burning chain! FREEDOM! Ride through desert on big ass horse! Kill some random guy! Goodbye my love! FASTFORWARD AGAIN! Oh God Rebecca NOOO! Gunfight! BANG! BANG! BANG! OMG GHOST RIDER! RUNNNN! What do you mean Dan's dead?! ANGER! Train Tracks?! Comanche tribe! TONTO! Calvary! WE RIDE! Hey we should steal the train! **(Gonna go all Gone With The Wind On Ya!) **"Ohhh Bella My Love For You Grows Deepa' Every Second! Now Kiss Meh'!" "Butch! You Is An Outlaw! A Filthy Filthy Outlaw!" OMG ITS COLE! Bridge! BANG! AHHHHHHH! *SPLASH!* New Plan! Help Us Randy! OMG ITS A WHORE HOUSE! Bow-Chika-Wow-Wow! OH THE HORROR-

_"...Thank you Tonto for those unwanted sound effects..."_

...Frank and Skeet sat there for a few moments in complete astonishment...where were they at when all this happened?!

"S-so...so wha' a second...you guys is l-like? togethers er' somem'?" Frank asked pointing between Butch and Isabelle. John looked at them and grinned, as did Tonto with a sly look on his face. Randy was making weird mushy faces behind them...such children! Isabelle felt her face go red for a second and turned her head away from them. Butch had his arms crossed over his chest and had that "_ask me that again, I dare you_" look. Frank's eyes went wide at Butch's glare and lowered his face.

"S-sorry Boss" he stuttered softly. Isabelle glanced over at Butch and she could see the look on his face, that signiture Butch Cavendish look. Hell it even frightened her a little bit! Once they all sat down again and all was quiet, John looked over to Frank and Skeet silently, they were both messing with their glasses and silently watching Butch.

"So you boys in or not?" he asked looking at them. Skeet looked up at him and then over to Butch, as if asking permission. Frank did the same but he didn't look Butch in the eye. Isabelle elbowed Butch in the side to get his attention!

"Wha-?" she nodded over to the boys and he looked over to see the two staring at him, waiting for an answer. Butch just rolled his eyes and looked over to John.

"The'r in...so wha's the plan Reid" he asked with a smirk. Isabelle turned to John and grinned, loving the way the poor man was squriming. Tonto was loving every minute of it!

"Well uhhh-I ummm...Umm-I-Isabelle w-w-what was that plan you's talkin about?" he asked looking over at her. Isabelle just laughed and told John to relax, she could take the leadership skills from there.

"Alright, here's the deal guys, Cole and Fuller are headed to San Fransico with over $65 million in raw silver. We, gotta track em' down and kill em' to get back what is rightfully yours. Y'all did the dirty work, y'all get the payload. I gotta score ta' settle with Cole so everyone else...hands off. Bottom line...We have to get to California" she explained looking at them. Frank shook his head and stuck out his lips in contemplation.

"I know'd that dang cap'n wadn't no good" he said quietly. Skeet was glaring at the table, shaking his head as well.

"Never should'a trusted Cole...can't trust no city man" he said matter-a-fact! Butch grinned and looked back over to Randy, who looked happy as could be.

"You say ya' know where this station is?" he asked. They all looked over to Randy as he nodded his head vigorusly!

"Yuuuup! *Hic'p*! Yoooouuuu bet'cha!" he slurred out smiling like an idiot. Isabelle rolled her eyes and stood up from the table.

"Lets get a' goin' then"

"Seeeeeee...Wha-Wha'd I say? I say'd I-I say'd I know's whe-where dat' dag'um train woul' beee! Didn' I? Didn' I says I knows' dat? Johnny boy backs me' up on disssss'...**'FALL!'**

They all watched as Randy spun around and hit the ground in his drunken state! Butch looked over at Isabelle and raised an eyebrow at her.

"How'd you meet this guy again?" Isabelle just smirked and looked over at the train trying to see if there was an empty car to hide them all in. With eight people and seven horses it was kinda hard to do! Mabey they could stick the horses in a car next to they one they would be in...now just to find one.

"We gotta hurry, that train's gonna leave in ten minutes!" Red said looking over at the stations clock. John and Tonto grabbed Randy and threw him over his horse, while the others spred out to find a car for them. Frank and Skeet ran down the trains side and looked in all the open doors, but couldn't find one that was empty. Butch and Isabelle looked in every stablestyle horse car they had but all were full...damn! John and Tonto were on top of the train headed towards the front, trying to look in all the skylights for passengers. Far as they knew there were only a few cars with Bible people and followers, and half a car of people just heading out west. Red was busy flirting with the gaurd on duty to buy them all some time!

"Anything?" John asked looking down at Frank from the top.

"We cain't find noth'in!" he cried holding up his hands. The train whistle suddeny blew, the sound of the engines fireing up could be heard near the front. John looked back at where Butch and Isabelle were, both opening up the doors of the rail cars.

"Grab the others and the horses! We gotta go now!" he yelled while running towards the back of the train. Frank and Skeet ran back towards to Butch and Isabelle, while Red was busy rounding up the horses.

"Boss! We got's ta' go!" Skeet yelled out waving his arms frantically. Isabelle looked over to the trains engine car, the steam pouring out of the top tower. Oh shit...

The train was leaving...with John and Tonto on it!

**"RUN!"**


	6. Broken Pasts Part 1

John and Tonto felt the train jerk underneath them, sending them both flying forward onto their knees. Isabelle grabbed ahold of one of the doors and threw it open. Red got all the horses to jump in just as the train was picking up speed!

"Hurry Up! Jump!" Isabelle cried out running beside the others. Frank and Skeet both jumped up onto the ledge and scrambled onto the train. Butch grabbed ahold of Red and basically threw the poor woman onto the car floor as the engines speed up, the whistle blairing.

"Belle! Come On!" John yelled as he and Tonto reached the car. Tonto was trying to open the latch to the top but it was stuck...of course...

"Grab On!" Skeet held out his hand to them, trying to reach them both but the train was moving too fast! Isabelle then pushed Butch forward as hard as she could and sent him flying towards the open door, just barely grabbing onto the door handle and Skeet's hand. Frank ran over to help him up, tugging him inside the door...but what about Isabelle?

"Bella!" Butch yelled leaning back out the car door. She was running as fast as she could to keep up with the train, which was almost to full throtal now. John looked over to Tonto and held out his hands.

"Give me somethin'!" he cried looking around for a rope or a chain! Tonto fumbled around him trying to see if there was anything to help the woman! Butch turned around and looked for anything to throw to her.

Isabelle could feel her legs getting tired, she couldn't do this much longer. The sides of the rail cars were smooth with no way to grabhold of anything. The rear of the train was getting closer! Ah crap!

"John! Tonto! Do something!" Red cried out to them, but what could they do? Frank and Skeet were running around the train car like chickens with their heads cut off looking for anything to use as a lifepreserve! Butch was leaning out the car door trying to hold out a hand for Isabelle to take, but she wasn't fast enough. Tonto and John found a way to get down off the roof, both falling into the rail car as the train whistle blew again.

"Boss!" Frank cried out holding up an old rope from one of the saddle bags. Butch grabbed the rope from him and ran back to the door-threw the rope out to...no one...

**"Bella!"**

he screamed but she was gone...there was no sign of her at all. The train bellowed forward at top speed, the whistle blowing out one last time. John and Tonto ran to the door and looked outside, both trying to see what was going on.

"Wha? Where Is She?!" John asked confused, looking over to Butch who just had a shocked look on his face. Tonto stepped back and closed his eyes...thinking that his friend was gone for good. Frank and Skeet took off their hats and held them to their chest, hanging their heads down in shame. Red had to look away, she could feel her emotions growing to the surface.

"S-she...she's gone...she can't be gone-" John looked back out the door but there was nothing there. Only the desert town slowly fading in the distance met his gaze...what the hell happened? Slowly, Butch took a step back and pushed his back against the wall...sliding down to the floor. John softly closed the door back, pulling the latch shut and locking it. Tonto walked over to Red and sat down beside her, his eyes lowered to the floor. How could they let that happen? How could they let her just...he couldn't think about it. But before any of them could say anything-

"AHHHHH!"

the top door on the roof of the car **SNAP!CRACKLE!POP! **'ed and shattered, sending Isabelle crashing to the floor of the car onto her back!

"Belle! Your Alive!" John cried out rushing over to her side, helping her up off the floor. Butch looked at her from across the car for a few moments before jumping up and wrapping her up in his arms.

"What the hell happened!?" he yelled looking at her, she just looked a little confused.

"I jumped onto the back of the train, wha'd you think happn'd?" she asked looking at all of them, did they think she-?

"Wait...y'all thought I was-"

"Don' scare me like that woman!" Butch yelled cutting her off, pulling her into him again. Isabelle put her hands up on his chest while looking up into those blue eyes. He was actually scared for her life...he really did care about her as much as she cared about him...

Red sighed out in relief while Tonto just shook his head and glared at the broken trap door!

"Oh sure...**NOW** door opens!"

As the day lagged on and morning turned to night, the gang all sat around the car in silence. John was leaned up against the horses, Randy to his right on the floor trying to sleep. Frank and Skeet were sitting in one corner staring at the floor. Red was leaning against Tonto with her eyes closed, also trying to sleep but failing miserably. Butch and Isabelle were leaning against the wall beside the door, both listening to the sounds of the rails beneath them. Soon the silence got to all of them...and Butch couldn't take it anymore! Looking over to Isabelle he nodded over towards Randy who was still on the floor.

"How'd you meet this guy an'way?" he asked. Isabelle smirked and looked over at Randy, watching the man try and sleep off his hangover. The others looked over at her as well all wanting to hear the story.

"Well...it all happened so long ago, back before Cole even became mayor of Colby...I was sent after a lone man know for being a drunk and a thief, named Randy Fletcher" she began thinking back to when she first heard the name.

_Flashback_

**_"Ya' see Mephistopheles sent me after Randy almost a month or so after I became a Ghost Rider, said he had made a contract with Randy years earlier and it was time to collect...little did I know what the poor bastard had done to make a deal with the devil...but I soon found out"_**

_Isabelle rode into the small town of Colby on her horse Phantom, head down and face concealed...normal routine. She was looking for a man they called Randy Fletcher, a drunk. The newest contract Mephistopheles had given to her was for the mans death, having already signed over his soul years earlier. Over what she had no idea, but that didn't matter, she didn't really care. Today was the mark of exactly five years after the contract was made. Meaning it had expired and it was time to collect._

_The saloon in town was booming with excitement and a lotta' noise. What better to look at a saloon for a drunk? Walking up the steps of the dusty place she kicked the doors open and was met with quite the sight..._

_Dancing girls ontop of the bar making all the men go crazy, yelling out unrepeatable things. Drunks were scattered everywhere, on the bar, the floor, even one hanging off the chandaleir happy as could be! A man was up on the stage singing with a small band beside him, not bad. A few men in a corner were playing cards and shooting back shots, a few whores on their laps watching them play. Isabelle rolled her eyes and looked around for the man she was sent after, a dark headed middle-aged man with a long beard and about as skinny as a twig, most fit the bill!_

_Walking up to the bar she sat down and ordered a shot, glancing around the bar for her man. The barkeep slid a glass down to her and set down the whiskey beside her. Whiles looking around and listening to the music she failed to notice a dark stranger take a seat beside her on the bar stool, holding up his hand for a shot glass._

_"He's at the far table"_

_Isabelle nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of his voice! Turning around she grabbed her chest and glared at him!_

_"For God's sake will you stop doing that!" she whispered loudly, watching as Mephistopheles just grinned at her. He poured himself a shot of whiskey and drowned it down, enjoying the way it tasted. So he just poured himself another! Isabelle looked over at the far table in the corner and she saw a man laying his head down on the table, an empty bottle of whiskey beside him and about six or seven shot glasses. The man was obviously drunk or passed out, either way she watched him silently for a few moments...he didn't seem like a dangerous guy to her...then again her choice in men wasn't the best record!_

_"Why'd he do it?" she asked not bothering to turn back around. Mephistopheles glanced over at her and set down his glass._

_"Why don't you ask him..." he said beside her ear before dissapearing in a dark cloud of smoke. Isabelle slowly got up off her bar stool and walked over to the man, knocking back the rest of her drink before throwing the glass at a mans head, who was currently harrasing a whore. Stepping up to the table she stood in front of him, waiting to see if he'd even notice her._

_"Randy Fletcher?" she asked staring at him...and of course she had to ask again just to get some type of response! The man looked up at her with deep sullen eyes and a frown on his face...a look of pure sorrow._

_"Can I help ya' darlin?" he asked looking up at her, and she could already tell the man had been crying earlier on. The redness in his eyes was so blunt it was sad..._

_"I think ya' can..." she said holding up the contract Mephistopheles had given to her the day before. Randy sat there for a few moments staring at the sullen white paper...looking at his sigtiture on the bottom._

_"...Bout' damn time..." he said looking down at the table. Isabelle took a seat across from him and watched as he looked over the contract. A few minutes went by as another singer took the stage. Randy looked over to Isabelle and raised an eyebrow at her._

_"You his new toy er' what?" he asked looking her over. Isabelle rolled her eyes and told him she was a ghost rider, the one that was sent after souls for the devil. Randy just nodded ever so often and once she was done he shook his head...as if her story had ment something to him._

_"See dats' the mistake I made darlin'...given up wha' means da' most fer' someone else" he said smirking. Isabelle didn't understand what he was refering too but just watched him silently. The stage was now empty and some people were trying to get another singer. Randy looked over to her again and asked,_

_"So how long I got?"_

_"...less than a day left" she said softly, pointing to the contract. It stated that he had only 24 hours to live on the day the contract was made after five years, at sunset it expired. Sunset was only a few hours away. Randy nodded and then smiled, standing up he grabbed his glass._

_"Well than, I guess I coul' leave wit' one mo' song" he said walking over to the stage. Isabelle watched him and couldn't help but grin, this man was definitaly different. Randy took the stage and the whole bar cheered for him. A slow sad tune flowed from one of the guitars, as Randy took another drink of whiskey he walked up to the empty stool on stage and grabbed his own guitar. It was as if he was completley sober now...and the song began..._

**_He wore that cowboy hat ta' cover up his horns_**

**_Sweet talkin', fork'd tounge, had a tempt'n charm-m-m_**

**_Before I turned around that girl was gone..._**

**_All I can say is bartender pour me somethin' strong!_**

_Isabelle couldn't believe the sudden 180 he done, not a minute ago the man looked like he couldn't even walk straight and now...now he looked like the saddest man on the planet with one of the best voices she'd ever heard. The whole saloon was quiet as he continued on singing, all swarming the stage to hear more._

**_Here's to the past! They can kiss my glass!_**

**_I hope she's happy with him..._**

**_Here's to the girl, who recked my world_**

**_That angel who did me in-n-n..._**

_Wait a second...is this a story or just a song? Isabelle thought that the words coming out of his mouth were extremely sad, but were they true? Was that what he meant about giving up what we love most for someone else?_

**_I watched em' ride away over the hill..._**

**_Not against her will..._**

**_N' I've got time ta' kill-l-l_**

**_Down in brokenheartsville..._**

_The guitars played on with the music, and people started to get a little emotional. A few men sitting at the bar had tears in their eyes. Isabelle looked up at Randy and she could see a tear run down his cheek, but that didn't stop him..._

**_I turned around, she waved goodbye..._**

**_Well loves gone ta' Hell an' so have I-I-I..._**

**_Here's to the past, they can kiss my glass!_**

**_I hope she's happy with him..._**

**_Here's to the girl who recked my world..._**

**_That angel who did me in-n-n..._**

**_I'm watched em' ride away over the hill_**

**_Not against her will..._**

**_N' I've got time ta' kill..._**

**_Down in brokenheartsville-e-e..._**

_As the music faded out the crowd went wild, all patting Randy on the back and yelling out for joy as he stepped down. Isabelle couldn't help but clap with them all as he walked back over to the table. The barkeep set down a bottle of whiskey on the table and smiled at Randy, saying 'Its on the house' before setting down two glasses._

_"That was...very beautiful" Isabelle said as they sat down. Randy just shrugged and picked up the bottle. He poured out two glasses and handed one to her._

_"So whats yer' story darlin'...you already heard mine" he said taking a swig. Isabelle smirked and took a drink from her glass._

_"Trust me, it ain't worth tellin', sides you ain't told me your whole story either" she pointed out pouring another shot. Randy frowned and pushed away his glass...as if repulsed by it suddenly. His eyes got sullen again and that same heartbreaking look filled his eyes._

_"I..I made some bad choices...tryin' ta' save someone that shouldn't a' been saved fer' one thang'. I swore I'd give anything ta' save the woman I thogh' I loved, even sellin' my soul to the Devil...but...jus' cause ya' love somemem' dat' don' mean da' loves you back" he explained. Isabelle felt her heart burst at hearing his story. He fell in love with a woman named Margret, and she was dying of fever, the man sold out his soul to Mephistopheles as a deal to save her life...and he did...but after signing the contract Margret left him...s-she left him for-_

_"Mephistopheles...she left you for him?"_

_"Yep, sad ain't it? Man looked so good in dat' t'ree peice suit, every woman in town tryin' ta' get him' he lookin' so damn good...hell If I'sa woman I'da done him'!" Randy exclaimed grabbing the whiskey again. Isabelle rolled her eyes and looked from Randy down to the contract...mabey...mabey he wasn't so bad...mabey she could?_

_"A'ight ghost rider, I'm readyyyy...take meh'!" he cried out holding out his hands! Isabelle looked down at the contract and took it into her hands, stood up, and smirked down at Randy._

_"Not today..."_

**_"I let him walk, took the contract and hid it from Mephistopheles so he wouldn't find it...but I still kept an eye on ole' Randy every time I came back to Colby"_**

_End Flashback_

**_(AN: Sorry I was listening to Brokenheartsville when I was writing this part it was too perfect!)_**

"You let him walk? But why?" Red asked looking from Randy to Isabelle, and the woman just shrugged and stated softly.

"Anyone who got the guts ta' sell their soul fer' love...not bad by my book" she said smirking. Butch knew she was talking about herself and Randy's pasts being so similar. He still wanted to ask her about all that when no one else was listening. John looked over to Randy who was fast asleep, his light snoring filling the night air.

"Anyway, that's the past, an' he ain't done nothin' to piss me off lately so why not just hold onto the contract? Only soul I've ever done that too" Isabelle stated while glancing over at Randy. The man had done no wrong by her standards, he didn't sell out his soul for himself, no he did it to save someone else...just as she had done. Frank was glancing over at her and the question building up inside him was too much, he had to know.

"Umm, miss Bella?" he asked looking up at her. Isabelle turned towards him and raised an eyebrow in question.

"W-why'd ya kill RayRay n' Jesus`?" he asked softly, his mind going back to the day she killed the two men on the ranch. Butch looked over at her silently, he wanted to know as well. Isabelle just sat there and glared at the floor, remembering that damn Hispanic on the poor house maid...and Ray just pissed her off...

"The Spaniard...he was in the middle of raping the maid when we reached the ranch" she stated lowly. Butch snarled at the thought of one of his men taking a woman against her will, pathetic. Frank and Skeet looked at the floor shocked, neither of them had ever guessed that was why the woman had been screaming.

"Ray, he just pissed me off" she said grinning madly. Frank bit his lip and looked up at her, fear written all over his face. He'd seen what she could do first hand, something even Butch hadn't seen yet. Now that they knew the truth it wasn't so bad...had Butch found out before hand he would have killed Jesus` a long time ago...and in a much more brutal way...not another word was said.

As the minutes turned to hours the whole crew began to dose off. Red and Tonto were leaning against one another fast asleep, with John laying on the floor in front of them. Frankie was propped up against the wall with a hat over his eyes. Skeet was sprawled out in a corner with his vest over his head and a saddle bag as a pillow. Randy hadn't moved from his horse's back at all. Isabelle and Butch were leaned up against the door of the car, both still awake but neither saying a word. The silence was peaceful, the sound of the rails and metal against metal. It was perfect. Isabelle was leaned up against Butch's shoulder while he had his hat down over his eyes...the sound of his breathing calming her nerves. Until she felt him look over at her and that low raspy voice she had come to adore spoke up...with the words she didn't want to hear...

_"Tell me everything..."_

**(AN: Sorry it took longer than expected guys! I'll have the next chapter up ASAP! READ AND REVIEW!)**


	7. Broken Pasts Part 2

Isabelle felt her heart stop at those three little words. Butch hadn't moved at all but she knew he was waiting for her to speak...almost knowing that she didn't want him to look at her while she explained everything. Not that she even wanted to explain her heartbreaking past.

"Butch I-" she began but he just cut her off, giving her the _Butch Cavendish Persona_ voice.

"Isabelle..."

he said lowly, he was serious. Isabelle just sighed and looked down at the floor. Her heart was beating so fast she could hear it in her ears. Why did he have to ask about that...that-_mistake_...

After a few minutes of deadly silence she let out a soft sigh and looked up at him, knowing he couldn't see her, so why hold back?

"...What can I say...I made a terrible mistake and it cost me my whole life" she began as the memories of that day flooded back to her..._all those years ago_...

_Flashback_

**"25 years ago I was engaged to a man named Nathan Cole, Lathem Coles older brother. That man was quite the smooth talker' and charm'r...you see we lived on the river of the Apache boarder with my mother and younger sister, a family...or so I had hoped..."**

_Isabelle stood in the kitchen of the little cabin she and her family had moved into, along with her soon to be husband. The wedding was only a week away and she was so nervous it was killing her. Her mama had saved her wedding dress just for such an occasion, if not for Isabelle then for her younger sister, Marabeth. Outside the other help were getting wood cut for the new fence line along the river...on the Apache boarder..._

_Since they had moved in the Apache had gotten closer and much more violent, even going as far as killing three of their horses one night in the barn. It was terrifying...Marabeth was only 6 years old and the thought of her getting hurt or worse was dreadfull to think about. Isabelle watched the workers lift a few beams to take to the barn, seeing the sand and dirt wash across the ground as they walked. A smile spread over her face as she watched Marabeth run after them with that small doll their mother had made for her, her little feet going as fast as they could to keep up._

_"Silly goose" she whispered smiling, finishing up the dishes needing washed in the barrel in front of her. The sun was close to setting, within the next few hours it would be gone. Looking out over the river she could see one of the help bringing up the horses from the corral...what horses they had left. As she went to turn around she jumped as a pair of strong arms encircle her waist._

_"Time to quite darlin'" a deep southern drawl behind her made her smile even more. Nathan always seemed to do that to her, scare her half to death all the time. Turning around in his arms she smirked up at him._

_"Is sat' righ'?" she asked slowy snaking her arms up his chest. He smiled at her as he claimed her lips in a swift kiss. He was truley very handsome, dark hair and broad shoulders, those blue eyes that bore into her all the time._

_"Tha's righ'" he said pulling away from her, grabbing a towel from the counter and wiping his brow. She could see the sweat around his forehead and she already knew he'd been into town that day. As he stepped away her mother walked in with a bowl of freshly cut meat, giving Nathan a sour look before smiling at Isabelle._

_"Sweetheart coul' you chop up this hea' goose fer' me?" the older woman asked softly. Isabelle nodded and watched as Nathan walked back outside. He and her mother didn't ever seem to see eye to eye on anything...needless to say she was positive they hated each other._

_"Mama coul' ya at least try ta' be nice ta' him? I'm marryin' the man in six days" Isabelle said slightly frustrated at the constant bickering. Her mother just held up her hands in protest not wanting to start anything. Rolling her eyes Isabelle just grabbed an old knife and started away on the goose meat. Must be makin' stew for dinner tonight._

_"I still don' know wha' you see in that man honey" she heard her mother say as she walked back outside. Isabelle didn't understand why her mama felt that way, she always trusted her mothers judgement but...with Nathan...it was like he had her under his spell. The way he walked and talked just made her melt inside. And in just a few days he would be all hers. As she cut the meat she couldn't help but feel that something was off...like something wasn't right. Shaking her head she just continued on with her work...until a high pitched scream echoed across the yard in fear._

_"Marabeth!" she cried out as she dropped the knife and ran out the door! Running outside she could see her sister pointing towards the barn in terror, holding her doll close to her chest. Scooping up the child she held her close and looked her over to see if she was hurt._

_"Wha' happened baby? Wha's wrong?" she asked while looking over at the barn. It was silent all around them, but she soon heard her mother come up behind her as well as Nathan._

_"What happened!" her mother cried out taking the child into her arms. Nathan had his gun loaded thinking she had seen a wild animal, but Marabeth just continued to cry and point at the barn._

_"What'd she see?" he asked holding up the shotgun while looking back at the small girl, she was scared out of her mind. Isabelle tried to see anything inside the barn, but the doors were only opened a bit, not enough to look inside. Turning around she looked at her mother and sister._

_"Get inside" she ordered softly, watching them take off back into the house. The door slammed shut and they heard the lock bolt shut tightly. Isabelle looked at Nathan and started slowly walking towards the barn, both keeping an eye on their surroundings. It was quiet...way too quiet...even the horses weren't making any noise. As they reached the barns doors they could both smell-kerosene?_

_"Wha-" she began as he pulled the doors open...and she almost felt herself get sick at the sight before her..._

_"Oh my God..." Nathan said softly lowering his gun. The four men that worked on the ranch...they were all dead. Each one had been stabbed or clubed to death...their faces...their faces were gone. All the skin on their heads were gone...each one hanging from a wooden beam from above...a noose around thier neck. Isabelle held a hand over her mouth as she looked away, it was too horrifying to look at...but then she saw the horses...they had been killed too. Nathan backed up away from the bloodbath and sniffed the air, the whole floor of the barn was covered in kerosene._

_"Isabelle. Get. Back-" he began but horrified screams suddenly burst behind them! Turning around they saw flames ingulfing the cabin!_

_**"NO!"**__ Isabelle screamed as she took off towards the house. Nathan ran after her and watched as the flames danced higher up the walls, the smell of kerosene getting stronger._

_"Isabelle! Wait!" he cried out grabbing her arm holding her back...the cabin was about to burst faster than they could do anything. Suddenly they both heard an ear peircing war cry...__**Apache**__..._

_"Mama! Marabeth!" she screamed trying to help them. Within seconds they found themselves surrounded by Indians with war paint covering their faces and torsos, each one holding a knife or club in their hands. Nathan held up his gun and fired a shot at one of them, killing the Indian instantly. Isabelle ran up towards the front door of the house and pushed open the door, smoke pouring out as she burst inside!_

_"Marabeth! Answer Me!" she screamed covering her mouth and nose with her arm. Deathly screams filled the air around her and she knew it was her mother. The thought of them both burning to death made her sick to the bone...she couldn't see them. They had to be upstairs but the stairwell was already ingulfed in flames. Her mothers screams soon began to fade into mere crys of pain...she was burning...and so was-_

**_"Marabeth!"_**

_she screamed out once again...but the child didn't answer her...soon their crys faded into silence as the heat of the fire became too much for her to stand. Coughing and having tears roll down her face she stumbled back towards the door and pushed it open as the roof caved in above her...the house was gone..._

_"Na-Nathan! 'cough'! Nathan!" she cried out trying to see through the smoke. The barn was now on fire and almost completly destroyed by the flames. Falling to her knees she could see the Apache fleeing on their horses or on foot across the river. Their cries of victory filling her ears as she looked around her...and as the smoke cleared she could see him._

_"Nathan?" he was standing there, his gun dropped to the ground beside him. Against the setting sun she could see him turn...and the dark outline of the arrows sticking out of his chest made her heart stop..._

_"Nathan! No-Please!" she cried out as he fell to the ground, his blood pooling around him waves of red...turning the sands ruby as the life slowly left his body. Isabelle collapsed beside him and pulled the arrows out of him with one jerk. They had gone straight through his heart...no man could survive that...and she knew it..._

_"No! P-Please Don'! Nathan! P-pl-please!" she sobbed into his chest as the life left his body, his skin going cold beneath her hands...he was gone. Isabelle screamed out in agony while glaring up at the sky._

_"I'll do anything just don' take h-him! Please don' take him!" she screamed out while rocking him back n' forth._

**"I knew he was gone, and I thought that God had abbandoned me in that moment...little did I know that someone did in fact hear my pleas for mercy...just not the person I wanted"**

_Isabelle sat there for what seemed like forever, feeling her heart shatter as the flames slowly died down into mere ash. Her world had crashed down around her...there was nothing left for her to live for..._

_"Ohhh I wouldn't say that my dear" a sudden shadowy voice said from in front of her. Jumping slightly she looked up to see a older man dressed in black with a cane in his hand, a wicked grin masking his features. Isabelle glared at him and watched as he looked down at Nathan._

_"Shame isn't it, such a young man to die so soon...and before I was even ready for him" he said lowly. Isabelle didn't know if it was the low light or her tired eyes...but it looked like black shadows surrounded him as he stood there watching her._

_"Oh, where are my mannors my dear, allow me to introduce myself" he said bowing to her, the dark shadows following his every move._

_"Mephistopheles...at your service love" that sly voice almost echoed inside her head. Isabelle's eyes went wide at his remark-Mephistopheles? As in-the Devil himself?_

_"In the flesh" he finished for her, as though reading her mind. He stepped closer to her and put the bottom of his cane ontop of Nathans chest, pushing down onto the cold body. Isabelle raised her hand to bat the dreadful things away...only to have her whole arm go right through it. Black smoke swirling around her hand as it formed back into shape. Mephistopheles only grinned madley and looked down at her._

_"I couldn'd help but overhear you saying you would be willing to give anything to save this young man before you...is that true?" he asked glancing down at the dead man. Isabelle looked back down at Nathan and then slowly she looked back up at Mephistopheles._

_"...Yes" she said softly, a few more tears running down her face. Mephistopheles only grinned once again and reached into his jacket, pulling out an old worn peice of partchment paper...and a feather pen._

_"Even...your soul?" he asked handing her the paper. It was blank. Isabelle looked up at him once again with confusion written all over her, what did he mean?_

_"I'll make a deal with you my dear...I'll save your charming young husband and bring him back...but at a price" he explained slowly, messing with the feather non-chaulantly. Isabelle looked down at Nathan, watching as her tears dropped down onto his pale face. She would give anything...anything for love._

_"Name your price" she said not bothering to look back up. She could hear Mephistopheles chuckle softly before handing her the feather pen._

_"Just, sign the contract" he said motioning to the paper. Isabelle looked down and gasped as the partchment paper was now covered with black ink, scrolled down the page in small letters with a line at the bottom. The feather pen began to drip with ink as she held it over the line...hestitant at first. Mephistopheles waited patiently while standing to her side. He had all the time in the world._

_"You'll bring him back?" she asked to confirm his recent request. Mephistopheles only nodded slowly and watched as she set the paper down, the ink touching the line for a moment...before she slowly signed her name to the mysterious deed._

_"Congradulations Isabelle, you now...belong...to me" he said venomusly. Isabelle stood up and watched as Mephistopheles circled her slowly._

_"You are now a Ghost Rider Isabelle, my bounty hunter, you are to work for me to catch escaped souls or retreive a soul promised to me by a contract...or send a damned soul to Hell for their crimes committed on Earth...understand?" he said, watching as she slowly began to nod her head, as if in a trance. Grinning he put a finger to her chest and watched as her eyes turned to fire. Isabelle could feel something inside of her burst towards the surface...the fire. Mephistopheles only smirked as he watched the fire consume her, the flames tearing away at her skin. Soon she fell to her knees as the flames vanished across her body._

_"What the hell have you done to me" she whispered softly, looking down at her hands in horror. Mephistopheles only grinned and snapped his fingers...then he dissapeared in a smoky shadow. Isabelle looked up at where he once stood, but her attention was soon drawn to the man now standing up only feet from where she was...Nathan...he was alive!_

_"Nathan!" she cried out scrambling to her feet to hold him once again. Nathan had a ghost white look on his face...his eyes hollow._

_"Nathan? I-Its me...Isabelle" she whispered feeling his cheeks with her hands. He looked down at her and his eyes went wide in horror...what was he seeing? Isabelle was about to ask him what was wrong-when suddenly she felt a bolt shoot through her chest...her eyes going black as visions began to fill her head...Mephistopheles voice echoing in her ears._

_"Allow me to show you the real Nathan Cole" she heard him say. Images began to fill her head. Nathan at a saloon with a bottle of whiskey in one hand and a dancing girl on the other. Another image. Nathan...Fucking...a whore on top of him riding him like a horse. Another. Nathan screwing two whores at once...another image...Nathan drinking and dancing with a young woman before kissing her. Another image. Nathan fucking the same woman up in a saloon bedroom. Another Bloody Image. Nathan...in their home...raping a little girl...Marabeth...no...No..__**NO! **__Isabelle felt her blood boil with rage as she felt the fire burst forth and ingulf her once again. She was out for blood..._

**_"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"_**

**"And I did kill him...I-I killed him as heartlessly as I could...he was no man, only a coward...a liar...a drunk...and a lowlife son of a bitch that deserved to rot in Hell for all eternity...even now I can still hear his screams for Mercy..."**

_Isabelle stared at the pile of ash before her feet, the man she had once loved and cared for. She felt nothing. Only the anger...the rage...the power to use the fire at her will. The ranch was no more. The house and barn were gone...there was no one left. Only she remained...and it hurt. She was alone. _

_She stood in the middle of the house where the ashes and wood smoked, the smell of burning flesh filling the air. Isabelle looked around the destruction for any sign of her family...but there was nothing left. As she stepped forward she noticed something white under a fallen beam. Stepping over she picked up the object and wiped the black ash from it...it was a doll. Marabeth's small doll she always carried with her. Isabelle felt the tears running down her cheeks before she even knew they fell. Falling to her knees she held the small doll to her chest and screamed out in agony. This is what you get...this is what you get for falling in love..._

**_"Heartache..."_**


	8. Get Off The Train! Get Off The Train!

As morning came and the sunrise swept over the never ending desert sands, the train continued to barrel down the tracks headed Westbound. All the quiet in the rail car the gang had overrun. Everyone was asleep except for Butch...he hadn't slept a wink that night. The words Isabelle had told him continued to play through his mind all night long...making him fear the night itself and pray for morning. The torment she must have endured as Mephistopheles had sent all the visions of her worthless husband's deeds through her mind, what she must have felt seeing all the women he had bedded...even her young sister. A child so young having not only been violated and scarred, but to die in such a way that would haunt most mother's dreams. Not only did she have to listen to the death screams of her loved ones...but then to have to kill her own husband after selling her soul to satin to save him...who could live like that? Who could have the courage to get up and face the dawn every day with a past such as that? Knowing...knowing that you would never escape the mistakes you had made for someone else. Butch had thought and thought about everything she had told him last night, each vivid detail of her horrific past that she had to relive constantly...how she must have felt having to relive it while explaining everything to him. He'd felt sick afterwards, not only for himself but for her as well.

Isabelle was curled up beside him with her head on his leg aseep, her long dark hair sprawled out across her back. Butch had watched her all night long...just watching her sleep. He wondered if she would ever get her soul back, could she? Or would she be forced to walk the Earth forever as another damned soul...God he prayed not. To never really age or grow old while watching your fellow man die and wither away around you...that is worse than death itself. Isabelle's injured shoulder was facing him on the ground, he could still smell the blood from it as the bandages soaked it up. A bullet wound is bad enough...but to have the bullet still inside of you? The amount of pain with every movement would be intense. Butch knew what it was like to get shot, believe it or not, he'd been shot more than once, but each time it had been through n' through...never having to worry about a lodged bullet or fragment. Running his hand down her hair he let his palm rest against her arm, giving her a light squeeze. At the next town they had to get her to a doctor...there was no way around it. Looking up he could see Frank and Skeety had moved closer to each other for warmth, each one looking more scraggly than the other. Red had her head against Tonto while he rested against the wall, his arm sneakily finding its way around her slim waist. John was still sprawled out on the floor in front of them with his hat over his eyes. Randy was currently propped up against his horse while slightly drooling in his sleep...they were one hell of a strange group now.

Butch couldn't help but smile a little...and here he thought the old gang was weird lookin'. Glancing back down at the woman below him he felt a small tug at his heart. She was, by far, the best thing that had ever happened to him in years...how could he ever let her go now? Truthfully, deep down, he knew he couldn't. No woman had ever made him feel the way she had, not even Red. He knew he still cared about Red deep down, and there are no words to describe how guilty he'd felt after finding out about her leg...but he still didn't feel that way about Isabelle. No, Isabelle made him feel so much more, like he was meant to love her...wait...love? Did he really just admit that he-loved?

_'...Do I love her?'_

he thought silently to himself, his hand running itself through her thick hair thoughtlessly. Someone so beautiful and deadly...someone only He could love...and someone who could only love him. Who else would there be? No one truly loves an outlaw like him...only outlaws love outlaws...well whores do to but that's not love! Isabelle meant the world to him now. It was just the fact of showing her how much she meant to him. But how do you convince someone who believes your a heartless killed that you are capable of love? Hell if he knew...

How do you learn to love someone, that doesn't want to be loved? After everything she had been through how could she trust any man ever again, no woman would. After all...isn't that what she said...all love gets you is one thing.

_'Heartache...'_

he thought watching her...how could he prove to her that he would never hurt her, only love her, try to give her everything she could ever want. Hell he'd give it all up...everything...being an outlaw...the silver...the gang...if she asked him to he would. Is this what love feels like? Maybe he would soon find out...

The train whistle suddenly blew out loudly through the cars, making everyone jump awake! John nearly jumped out of his skin as the loud ear shattering sound blasted out. Red and Tonto both awoke in a start, then realizing how close they were to each other! Red looked down at Tonto's arm around her and fought not to blush, no man had held her like that before. Frank and Skeet both jumped up wide awake in a flash, both thinking that they were under attack or somethin'. Randy didn't even flinch...typical.

"_Uhhhh_...where are we?" Isabelle asked in a yawn while stretching her arms out. Butch had been keeping an eye out the cracked door for any signs of civilization.

"Not sure" he stated while opening the door all the way. The train was slowing down a little, making them all a little worried. Sticking his head out the door he looked down the tracks and suddenly saw a few small buildings in the distance!

"Time to go!" he yelled grabbing Isabelle and pulling her to her feet! John jumped up and looked out the door, his eyes going wide as the town got closer!

"He's right!" they all grabbed what was laying around on the floor like a bunch of chickens with their heads cut off! Frank stood up and frantically wrapped up the jackets and threw them into a saddle bag. Skeet and Tonto got all the horses ready to jump out the doors while Randy just sat there trying to wake up. Isabelle grabbed the door and threw it all the way open as far as it would go, whistling to Phantom to go first.

"Jump!" she ordered and away he went! His hooves hit the ground gracefully and he ran alongside the iron horse as it continued on. Butch slapped the other horses and soon they each jumped out with minimal difficulty, all running along with Phantom with the train. Isabelle turned to John.

"Go!" she yelled out seeing the white steed coming up. John took a few deep breaths and ran out the door, covering his eyes as he jumped onto the white horse's back! Tonto looked at Red and he knew she was a little afraid, having never done this before.

"You jump?" he asked. Red looked from him to the door, shaking her head. There was no way she could make that with a fake leg! Tonto rolled his eyes and before she could protest he picked her up bridalstyle and jumped out the door!

"TONTO!" she screamed closing her eyes in panic! He only smiled as he grabbed onto the reins of the red stang, he was going to pay for that later on. Isabelle watched as Frank and Skeet jumped out without hesitation onto their horses. Each one landing perfectly while calling up Butch and Randy's horses.

"Hurry Up! We're runnin' outta' time!" Frank yelled out. The town was getting closer and closer to them. Isabelle grabbed onto Randy and basically threw the poor man outta' the train and onto his horse! Butch looked over to her and smirked, holding out his hand like a gentalmen.

"Ladie's firs'" he grinned as she just smacked his arm. Jumping out the door she got onto Phantoms back and grabbed up his reins, turning him around. Butch jumped onto his horse and grabbed the reins from Frank, turning all the horses around to head away from the oncoming town. The train let out one more whistle as they rode out of sight up into the canyon, dissapearing over the desert sands.

"Holy shit' tha' wha' close" Skeet said breathlessly as they finally stopped. Each of them nodded in agreement...that was too close. Maybe the train idea wasn't so good after all.

"No more trains, we cain't risk it" Butch said firmly. They all knew he was right, the risk of them being seen by someone were too high. From here on out it was feet n' horses! John looked over towards the oncoming mountains of the New Mexico boarder, it was only a few miles away. First they had to cross over the mountain ridge, then head straight West across another desert...a hot and very very dry desert...yep this was gonna be a fun trip! The only problem was they had to pass through Apache territory to cross the boarder.

"Hey Tonto...how far does the Apache boarders go?" John asked staring at the Indian. Tonto just raised an eyebrow at him while motioning to himself.

"How I know? I look Apache too you?" he asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes while muttering under his breath in Comanche. Randy pointed to the mountains and looked at the rest of them.

"The Apache terr'tory is all da' way 'cross those mount'is and onto da' next desert for almost 50 miles...splits da' New Mecican state...then continues on throu' Arezonia'...ain' no way 'round em'" he explained slowly. Isabelle looked over at the mountain range and glared, there was no other way to cross. They had to go through the territory to reach the otherside. If they came across the Apache, they would just have to take care of it...no second thoughts. It seemed they would have to deal with them all the way to California! Great...just what she needed.

"Bella?" Butch looked over to her, waiting for her to decide what they should do. Isabelle looked over at him silently, that deadly look in her eyes. He already knew what she was thinking, how could he not after last night? She hated them with a burning passion...who could blame her.

"...Lets ride" she said kicking up Phantom towards the mountain range. John and Tonto followed suite as Randy soon followed. Frank and Skeet looked at Butch for orders, and he just glanced at them both.

"You heard her, lets go!" he cried out taking off after the others. Frank and Skeet just shrugged at each other before taking off as well. They rode off towards the oncoming mountains, each one hoping silently that there would be no trouble ahead...but they were wrong. They were already being watched...


	9. Author's Note!

**AN: Alright everybody I'm going to be extremely busy the next few days so the next chapter may take awhile! My apologies to all the fans in advance! But fear not...for what lies in store includes:**

**The gang getting captured by the Apache!**

**A train crash!**

**A buffalo stampede! **

**Love making scenes between ALL couples!**

**Major fight scene!**

**Frank gets a BoyToy!**

**ANDDDDDD 1 possible character death...but no one really major so don't freak out!**

**I'M WORKIN' AS FAST AS I POSSIBLY CAN! DON'T GIVE UP ON ME! PLEASEEE!**


End file.
